O Gennin e o Kazekage
by FeH-Chan
Summary: Como fazer 2 apaixonados se apaixonarem, se eles não sabem que o outro o ama e ainda por cima nem quer ser correspondido? Confuso, não? Agora vamos desmentir: Eles SABEM que o outro o ama! [YAOI][LEMON leve xD]
1. Chapter 1

- Fala.

_- "Pensamento"_

* * *

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

Muito prazer, sou 'A Narradora'.

A história que vou contar não é nenhum conto épico, menos ainda com heróis lendários como protagonistas ou aqueles casais românticos melosos... "Melo-Drama" também ninguém merece!

O _romance_ entre esses protagonistas pouco conhecidos por vocês começou muuuuito antes do que vocês vão ler agora! Coisa de anos atrás. Para terem uma idéia do estado deles, imagina ficar com o desejo de pula, agarrar, beijar, amassar, essas coisas aí que os apaixonados fazem sabe? Bem, ficar com esse desejo por 'X' anos por uma única pessoa (isso, pela segunda vez), que esta, está à 3 dias de viajem via expresso sola-de-sapato!

Aaaaah! Vai começar a fazer perguntas tipo: "O que?! Como assim? Como foi? O que aconteceu? CONTA! CONTA! CONTA!"

Chega!

Para **início** de conversa, essa historia começa pelo lindo e maravilhoso **"meio!"**.

Agora você quer saber como os personagens se meteram nessas situações precárias que vou contar?

É fácil!

Eu nem precisaria responder.

O que?

Não sabe?

Naruto saia da frente do computador, você tem muito que fazer!

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

**Capitulo 1**

- _"Maldito dia que me tornei Kazekage"_

O pensamento diário de todos os _Kages_ é sempre o mesmo. Vulgos poderosos, os shinobis mais fortes e respeitados de sua vila.

Queriam eles saber onde estaria o respeito e poder em ficar com o bumbum colado em uma cadeira lendo e assinando pilhas e pilhas e papéis, lendo e assinando, lendo e assinando, lendo e assinando, assinando, assinando, dormindo.

- Kazekage-sama, os ninjas de Konoha chegaram.

- _Zzzz._

- _"Maldito dia que meu irmão virou Kazekage"_

O pensamento diário de Temari, a imã coruja. Juntamente com Kankurou. Desde o dia em que tiraram o Shukaku do corpo de Gaara - há 3 anos atrás, diga-se de passagem – Ele havia pego o péssimo habito de trocar os dias pelas noites.

- Gaara... – Temari cutuca o irmão. – _Okinasai..._ – A loira tira o braço de Gaara da frente de seu rosto e tem "A Maldita Reação".

- Temari! Porque a demora? – Kankurou entra na sala – _"Maldito dia em que o Shikamaru nasceu..."_

Desde que Temari e Shikamaru começaram a sair, a _Kunoichi_ parecia mais uma mãezona, era só ver o seu 'querido irmãozinho mais novo _mimindo'_ que ela se derretia toda e ficava em meio à "corações flutuantes apaixonados".

- _Kuso..._ Temari, chega de sonhar e acorda logo o Kazekage!

- Kanky-niisan?

- Não me chame assim!

Mais uma da 'Nova Loira Apaixonada', do nada resolveu que _amava_ seus irmãos e começado a inventar apelidos estranhos e chamando-os de _"nii-san" _ou _"nii-chan"_, sem falar em "_Onii-Sama"_ que era exclusivo para o seu 'Super Ruivinho'.

Às vezes (MUITAS vezes), Kankurou tinha uma vontade imensa de castrar Shikamaru.

- Ele está tão bonitinho dormindo!

- Eu acordo...

Essa doçura misteriosa da Temari às vezes assustava. Mas isso não vem ao caso! Eles tinha que encontrar visitantes e pro Kazekage só faltava babar! Bem, mas em 3 anos as pessoas aprendem como resolver coisas repetitivas, não?

Kankurou já sabia como: Puxar a cadeira e rezar!

- O que foi agora? – Berra o Kazekage, sempre acordava de mau-humor. Outra coisa facilmente resolvida. – Me dá! – Com um biscoito de baunilha com lasquinhas de chocolate.

Essa era uma cena que só os 3 irmãos conheciam: Gaara comendo um biscoito, quase alegre. Nem mesmo o culpado daquele vicio secreto do Kazekage conhecia isso, mas esta é outra história, que talvez se revele mais tarde. Mas agora é melhor correr, eles estão atrasados!

- Gaara! – Aquele ninja hiperativo era sempre o primeiro a se manifestar.

- Naruto... Mais respeito com o Kazekage! – Com o tom mais preguiçoso que tinha, Shikamaru repreende o loiro.

- Shikaaaaaa! – Berra Temari, pulando nos braços dele.

- Ai, assim você me mata! – Shikamaru retribui o abraço. – Você engordou?

- Shika!

- Afasta! – Kankurou separa os dois.

- Chedo! Que sem-vergonhice na sala do Kazekage!

- Você ta com ciúme! – Replica Temari.

- Ciúme? Não. Inveja? Um pouco. Mas acho que eu vou sobreviver!

- Vocês vão ficar brigando muito tempo? – Sasuke mantinha o mau humor.

A pouco mais de 2 anos, Sasuke havia finalmente voltado para Konoha, depois de ficar detido por algum tempo, agora cumpria missões como se fossem um 'trabalho voluntário'.

Uma confusão se formou entre os estrangeiros e os anfitriões. Digo, quase todos, faltou um de cada lado, que estavam ocupados demais processando a situação em suas mentes. Só que a situação deles se resumia na visão do rosto do outro.

- _Ohayou_, Kazekage-sama. – Cumprimenta educadamente.

- Hn...

- Há quanto tempo, não?

- Não sei... Não contei.

Tempo? Que tempo? Não teve tempo! Apresento a vocês: Rock Lee! Um completo idiota! Quanto tempo eles não tinham um diálogo decente? Não vou lhes revelar ainda, mas era muuuuito tempo. Um agora era **O** Kazekage e o outro **UM** Jounin. Com tanto trabalho era meio difícil, não? Sem falar na distância entre as Vilas! Assim não da para...

- _URUSEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_!!!!! – Esquecendo o assunto do tempo. Apresento-lhes a 'verdadeira' Temari. – Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, Lee e Shikamaru. Nós chamamos vocês aqui para uma missão! – Tomando a situação por rédeas curtas, essa é 'A Temari E Sua Postura Dominante!'

Como se o Kazekage não estivesse ali, Temari resolve tudo em um segundo. O pobre Gaara, que até o momento nem havia desgrudado o bumbum da cadeira, pega alguns papeis e entrega à Shikamaru, em seguida derruba tudo o que tem encima da mesa, e coloca um mapa sobre a mesma, para assim começar a explicação:

- Há suspeitas de que haja alguns ninjas na espreita da Vila, coletando informações, como não sabemos o que eles sabem, pedimos a ajuda de vocês, os quais eles não conhecem.

- Entendi. – Shikamaru finaliza.

- Tomen cuidado. – Adverte Temari. – Não sabemos do que eles são capazes.

- Não se preocupe, você está com ótimos Jounins. – Shikamaru fala despreocupado, mas quando vai sair, Temari o segura.

- Por favor...

- Ta.

- Os ninjas deixam os irmãos e partem para a missão.

Temari permanecia acariciando a barriga constantemente.

- Não se preocupe, você não está gorda. – Pois é, foi o melhor que o seu maninho ruivo conseguiu pensar para consolá-la.

- Culpa sua que escolheu um insensível.

- Kankurou!

- É só a verdade, e você sabe muito bem que eu não aprovo o seu relacionamento.

- Eu já tenho 22 anos, sei o que fazer da minha vida.

- Você sim, mal ele só tem 18. Você deveria escolher alguém mais velho.

- Isso não passa de in-ve-ja!

- Calados os dois!

Como cães adestrados, os dois ficam quietinhos e o olham um tanto assustados. Essa maldita reação era tida por todos desde que virou Kage. Ele respira fundo e tenta manter a educação.

- Retirem-se, por favor.

Os dois 'abaixam as orelhas' e o obedecem. Que droga que era ser sempre obedecido assim.

* * *

_Okinasai_ - Acorde. 

_Urusei - _Cale a boca.

_Tomodachi_ - Amigo.

Qualquer duvida sobre as palavras é so perguntar! n.n

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: _Tomodachi_!  
A reação de Gaara ao saber que seria o Kazekage.

* * *

Olá! \o/ 

Taí, minha fic novinha!!!!!

No inicio vai conter uns Flash Backs, afinal, ela começa pelo **meio**!

Agora só não me perguntem que Narradora é esta... pq de certa forma... não sou eu, mesmo sendo eu quem escrevo n.n' ... Ela pode ser descrita como 'sem cara' e 'sem nome'.

**Narradora**: Legal, sou tipo ANBU... ¬¬"

Infelizmente SasuNaru terá uma participação titinininha n.n'  
_(foge das pedras)_

Meus objetivos são simples com essa joça:

Comédia  
Romance  
Drama (um tantinho só)  
Dicionário Japa (xD)  
Narradora Retardada  
(**Narradora**: Obrigado pela parte que me toca!!)  
E finalmente: GAALEE!!! AAAAH!!!!!! _(surtando)_

**Narradora**: Damn... A senhorita Autora está ocupada então...

**FeH**: _(batendo a cabeça na parede)_

**Narradora**: Perguntas, duvidas, sugestões e etc podem ser colocados em suas reviews, que serão respondidas no proximo capitulo...

**FeH**: _(quebra a parede)_ mimimi... i.i ... a plalede clebou... _(sangue escorrendo no meio da cara)_

**Narradora**: Socorro --"

* * *

**_Campanha_**: Insentive mais historias: Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó) _by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	2. Tomodachi!

**O Gennin E O Kazekage**

**Capitulo 2**

Logo que eles saem a primeira reação do senhor todo poderoso é: Bater a cabeça na mesa!

- _"Que saco_!_"_ – Sem se mexer, ele fica remoendo pensamentos.

Era meio chato sentir que o único respeito que os outros tinha para com ele provinha de seu titulo: Kazekage! Sem falar da mania de _"sama"_ pra cá, _"sama"_ pra lá. Mas o pior é que ninguém mais o via e dizia: "Olha é o Gaara!". Era sempre Kazekage!

- _"Kuso... Depois desse maldito título eu não posso fazer mais nada! Pensando bem, como foi mesmo que eu me tornei Kazekage?" _– Gaara olha para a janela, ele ficava no andar mais alto do maior prédio que havia na Vila, de onde ele estava, podia ver a saída da vila ao longe, nela, estavam os ninjas de Konoha, mas o mais visível era Lee, com 'aquela' roupa. – _"Lembrei...! Acho que começou na sala da Hokage, como era mesmo o nome dela? Aaaah! Interesseira serve"._

**Tomodachi!**

Quatro anos atrás...

- Parabéns, Gaara-sama! – Berra Tsunade, muito animada.

- Pelo que?

- Conversando com os conselheiros de Suna, decidimos que você é o novo Kazekage.

- E-eu...? – Assusta-se o ruivo. Ele sabia que era forte, mas... KAZEKAGE?

- Sim, sim! Você merece! Agora xispa da minha sala! Ah. Quero dizer... Xis... Xis... Xis Burguer para mim Shizune!

- _Hai... Hai..._ – Shizune vai buscar o dito. – _"Fingida..."_

- Como eu dizia... Não falamos com ninguém ainda sobre a sua nomeação, assim será mais fácil para você. Mas deve voltar o mais rápido possível! Sua nomeação será em 3 dias.

- Hn.

Gaara saiu da sala da Hokage, seus irmãos, agora Jounins, já haviam voltado para a Vila. Sem muito, ou melhor, sem nada o que fazer o Quase-Kazekage resolve ir logo embora.

Quem diria não?

Kazekage!

Seu ego no momento deve estar às alturas!

Não, peraí. Falha minha...

Ele não é o Neji, nem o Naruto, o Sasuke ou... Um monte de gente, ok?

Mas voltemos ao que interessa (?): A história!

Sabaku no Gaara, O Kazekage! Dirigia-se para a saída da vila, devagar quase parando, tentando se ver como Kazekage. Caramba! Maldita palavra que não saia da cabeça dele! Kazekage, Kazekage, Kazekage, Kazekage...!

Mal sabia ele naquele momento de agonia, com quem ele toparia!

"KAPUF"

Será que esse som descreveria: Dar de cara em uma parede de areia e cair de bumbum no chão?

- _Itai_... ai, ai, ai... _Gomen_, eu não vi por onde andava... – O jovem nem olhou onde bateu, estava mais preocupado em aliviar a dor no bumbum.

- Lee...?

- Hn? – Ele finalmente olha. – Gaara-kun! Não sabia que estava por aqui!

- Vim para o Exame Chuunin.

- Conseguiu?

- Hn.

- Que bom!

- É... _"Imagino o que diria se soubesse que pulei de Gennin para Kazekage..."_. E você? Não te vi por lá.

- Ah... Bem... – Lee levanta-se, meio desanimado. – Pouco antes do exame eu estive em uma missão e acabei fraturando o braço e a perna, então não pude participar.

- Entendo...

Entendo...? Entendo? ENTENDO?? Gaara! É sua culpa, vê se faz alguma coisa!

- Lee.

-...?

- Quer me acompanhar até Suna?

Bom menino!

- Por que?

Menino mal!

- É que... Seria seguro ter uma companhia... Afinal, sou o Kazekage.

- _"Kazekage...? Gaara-kun... É Kage... Isso significa... Gaara-sama..."._

- Quer ou não?

- _H-Hai_!

Pronto! Queriam um romance? Que pena... Ele não chegou ainda. Como posso dizer...? Digamos que no momento o romance esteja correndo para chegar em Suna em menos de 3 dias.

- 3 dias? Tsunade-sama deve estar louca! Como pode avisar tão tarde?

- Deve ter esquecido. – Gaara fica indiferente. – A propósito, Lee, qual o braço e perna você fraturou?

- Esquerdo... Ambos.

- Hn.

- M-mas não é sua culpa! E-eu não guardo rancor!

- Nunca disse que sinto culpa.

- A... Heh... Eu sei... – A sensação dele no momento devia ser algo como uma panela ter caído direto em sua cabeça.

- Melhor acamparmos, está anoitecendo.

Como dito pelo senhor Kazekage, eles arrumaram uma barraquinha e dormiram nela... Ou melhor: Arrumaram uma barraquinha e o Lee dormiu nela. Gaara, por sua insônia, saiu da barraca e foi olhar as estrelas, pelo menos assim a noite parecia um pouco mais curta.

- Gaara-sama...? – Lee esfregava os olhos, acordou no meio da noite e foi procurar pelo Kazekage. – Não consegue dormir?

- Não.

- Preocupado por que virou Kazekage?

-...! – A ficha caiu! Kazekage! Com 14 anos já é Kazekage! Isso é muita responsabilidade...

- T-tudo bem?

O ruivo se senta, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelho e as mãos na cabeça... Kazekage! Kazekage! Kazekage! Isso não saia de sua cabeça de novo.

- Como alguém como eu virou Kazeakage? – Ele falava baixo, para si mesmo, mas Lee podia ouvi-lo. – Todos sempre me odiaram, com a confiança de quem vou ser Kage...? Eu nunca sequer tive um ami...

Lee segura a mão de Gaara e o puxa para si, abraçando-o.

- Eu confio em você.

Gaara nunca havia sido abraçado, assustando-se muito com isso, mas... Era tão bom, ele se sentia tão seguro. Não se contendo, ele chora nos braços de Lee.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

- _"Ah... Então foi assim... Que jeito mais ridículo de se apaixonar..."._

E aqui está, parte do início deste belo romance! BELO? Eu devo ter um gosto péssimo! Mas voltando...

- Kazekage-sama. – Kankurou entra na sala do mesmo. – Sobre os ninjas que estavam na espreita da Vila. Shikamaru e os outros já voltaram, pelo visto não teremos mais que nos preocupar, porém, um deles está ferido.

Desespero.

Esta é a palavra perfeita para descrever o estado emocional do Kazekage. Saindo às pressas de sua sala, e logo na porta encontra os ninjas que estavam bem:

Shikamaru... Tenten... Naruto... Sasuke...

- Lee...! Onde... Está o Rock Lee? – Ele tenta parecer calmo.

- No hospital. – Afirma Shikamaru.

Assim que ouviu, Gaara sentiu uma angustia terrível, sentia seu coração se apertando, mas tanto que parecia que ele sumiria e então o Kazekage cairia e morreria ali mesmo.

* * *

_Gomen/Gomenasai_ - Desculpe.

* * *

**Proximo capitulo**: A Noite Da Nomeação  
Gaara está nervoso, e Lee vai consolá-lo.

* * *

Olá \o

cap 2 ºº

Espero que tenham gostado n.n

O proximo capitulo é um pouquinho mais _"picante"_ mas só no finalzinho u.u Nada demais xDDDDD

**Reviews:**

**Rodrigo DeMolay**:  
Gaara need Cookies!!! ºoº xD  
Gaa: Onde? **º**¬**º**

**Giza**:  
Caraca, mas todo mundo ama o Gaara amante de biscoitos Oo  
Neji: Eu ainda sou mais amado n.n  
Você não ta na fic ow "Ego-boy" ¬¬"

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**:  
Sim vc TEM q comentar!! MAUAHAHAHHAHHHAH  
Narradora: Depois não sabem porque eu odeio isso aqui ¬¬"  
E eu não sou assim tão boa com GaaLee _(fingindo que não ta convencida)_

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:  
Blecaute disgraçado xDDD  
Tem SasuNaru no capitulo 4 n.n E Gaa Biscoiteiro é MEO! O.Ó  
Gaara: Biscoitero?!?! **Ò****Ó**

**Mandy Lua**:  
Estou com medo de você!  
Narradora: Eu tb Ç.Ç  
Vc lê muitas entre-linhas TT  
Narradora: Você q é burra demais pra esconder as coisas ¬¬  
Bom ta ai... Gennin e Kazekage xDDDDDDDDDDDD

* * *

Até a proxima meus queridos leitores ºº

E não se esquecam!

**_Campanha_**: Insentive mais historias: Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó) _by _FeH-Chan ;D


	3. A Noite Da Nomeação

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 3**

Invés disso, ele preferiu ir ao encontro de Lee, ignorando os ninjas à sua frente, virou-se e com o caminhar apressado saiu. Só não correra para não deixar muito óbvia a sua preocupação.

- Gaara! – Chama inutilmente o loiro, que em seguida o segue.

No hospital, Gaara assuma a pose 'mais Kazekage' que sabia e entra no local, quase pondo a porta à baixo.

- Quero que me informem o quarto em que se encontra Rock Lee!

- Kazekage-sama? – Assusta-se uma enfermeira.

- Responda.

- S-sim... Por favor, me acompanhe.

A funcionaria guia Gaara até onde Lee se encontrava. Em um quarto, deitado em uma das camas do hospital.

- Qual o estado em que ele se encontra?

- Parece que está apenas inconsciente. Pelas informações ele foi atingido por um Genjutsu muito forte, mas já está resolvido, acreditamos que ele vá acordar logo.

- _"Que bom..."._

- Deseja mais alguma coisa, Kazekage-sama?

- Não. Vou ficar aqui um pouco, por favor, volte ao seu trabalho.

- Claro Kazekage-sama. – Ela se retira.

Gaara vai até o vidro, onde podia ver o interior do quarto, coloca a mão no vidro, como se assim pudesse atravessá-lo e chegar até Lee, para poder finalmente...

- Naruto, vai se esconder muito tempo? – Gaara percebe o garoto escondido.

- Hehe... Não deu para te enganar.

Os dois sentaram-se em uns bancos ali perto, um à frente do outro, em bancos diferentes. Naruto ficava encarando o ruivo, que estava no momento brincando com um punhado de areia.

- _Anou..._ Gaara...

-...? – Ele encara Naruto.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você e o Lee...?

- Alguma coisa? – Ele volta a olhar para a sua mão, enquanto passava a areia entre os dedos. – Talvez.

- O que aconteceu? – Pergunta curioso.

- Tem certeza de que quer saber?

- Hn. Hn! – Naruto assente com a cabeça.

- Foi quando ia me tornar oficialmente Kazekage.

**A Noite da Nomeação**

Gaara se encontrava em seu novo quarto, já vestido com as roupas de Kazekage e segurando o chapéu em sua mão. Ele olhava pela janela, vislumbrando a vila que amanhã iria proteger.

- Gaara-sama, como você está? – Lee entra no quarto.

Gaara nem responde, apenas vira e o encara.

- Não vai colocar o chapéu? – Lee tira o mesmo de sua mão. – Tó! – Ele o coloca em Gaara. – Amanha você será o Kazekage! – Diz muito animado e de certa forma, orgulhoso.

- E-eu... – As pernas de Gaara voltam a tremer e ainda se sente meio tonto, a ponto de não ter mais forças e cair de joelhos no chão. Lee o socorre de imediato, o ajudando a levantar e o levando até a cama, sentando-o nela.

- Gaara-sama, vou buscar algo para você beber. – Lee vira-se. Gaara o segura e apóia sua cabeça nas costas do maior. – Gaara... Sama...

- Não... Não vai...

Lee se surpreende, mas em seguida sorri e senta-se ao lado dele.

- Está nervoso?

- Por sua culpa. – As pernas de Gaara ainda tremiam. – Fica me lembrando da responsabilidade.

Lee coloca a mão no ombro de Gaara e o puxa para si, aconchegando a cabeça dele entre seu pescoço e o ombro.

- Me desculpe, Gaara-sama. – Lee vê as pernas dele tremendo e coloca uma mão em seu joelho e começa a fazer uma espécie de massagem. Gaara fica extremamente vermelho, vendo isso, o moreno tira a sua mão, mas Gaara a segura.

O ruivo estava um pouco confuso, não havia nenhuma maldade ou interesse no que Lee havia feito até agora. Mas mesmo assim... Gaara coloca a mão de Lee de volta em seu joelho. Lee entende, e volta a agradá-lo. Gaara ficava cada vez mais corado, com uma de suas mãos segura a de Lee que estava em seu ombro, enquanto a outra vai até a que estava o agradando, a segura e puxa para mais acima da coxa.

- G-Gaara-sama!

- Cala... A boca. – Gaara fala ofegante, estava com a respiração acelerada. – Não coloque "sama" em meu nome... Eu não sou mais do que você... Só porque virei Kage não significa que agora você deva me respeitar.

- Gaara... Kun... – Lee sorri ao ouvir aquelas palavras de Gaara. – Eu não só sempre o respeitei, como agora também o amo.

Os dois iniciaram um beijo profundo, enquanto deitavam-se na cama.

**.x.X.x.X.x.X.x.**

- Eu nunca fui àquela cerimônia de nomeação. – Gaara finaliza a história, enquanto olhava para o teto.

- Ah... – Naruto estava pasmo demais para dizer qualquer outra coisa. Ta certo que ele pediu que Gaara contasse o que tinha acontecido, mas ele não esperava que fosse logo _aquilo_.

- Então vocês fizeram? – Uma 3ª voz surgiu, era Sasuke.

- É... – Gaara não ligava em afirmar.

- Sasuke! Há quanto tempo você está aqui? – Naruto recobra a consciência.

- Pouco.

- Mas isso não importa, afinal... Ele só fez porque eu era o Kazekage.

- Gaara, isso não é verdade, o Lee não é assim...

- Por favor... – O ruivo volta a falar. – Gostaria que não contassem isso à ninguém, não quer problemas para o Lee.

- Você quem sabe. – Sasuke dá de ombros e se retira.

- Espere Sasuke! Até mais, Gaara. – Naruto sai junto do moreno.

Assim que eles se retiram, o Kazekage entra no quarto em que Lee estava. Senta em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, o observa um pouco. Estava tão bonito dormindo. O ruivo toca o rosto do moreno. Que saudades ele tinha.

Mas fora do quarto, uma conspiração se armava contra ele.

- _Urusei_! Eu não vou lhe ajudar!

- Você TEM que ajudar!

- Ainda acho que isso só vai piorar se você se meter.

- Mas as coisas não vão andar se não fizermos alguma coisa.

- Não!

- O-NE-GA-I? – Faz a melhor cara de cãozinho que sabia, sabia que o outro não resistia a isso.

- Ok, Naruto, vou lhe ajudar.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Seria Esse O Re-Começo?  
Eles finalmente podem converçar decentemente depois de 4 anos.

* * *

**A História Até Aqui**:  
Gaara e Lee ficaram amigos quando o moreno o acompanha de volta a vila assim que o menor é nomeado Kazekage. Conhecendo-se um pouco melhor eles acabam apaixonados, mas devido as diferentes posições acabam por não conceguir ter um contato decente com o outro durante quatro anos. Agora, Lee volta a Vila Oculta da Areia e talvez eles possam finalmente se acertar.

* * *

Besteirol de Final de Capitulo:

_**A Real Culpa Dos Fillers **by** FeH-Chan**_

Na luta de Neji e Hinata, no Chuunin Shiken.

**Neji**: Você não pode fazer nada, Hinata-sama.

**Hinata**: Neji-niisan...

**Neji**: Afinal... _(pega um pergaminho e abre)_, você não passa de uma fracassada, e como uma fracassada você está destinada a fracassar para sempre em sua vida, não importa o quando você tente mudar, você é uma fracassada e vai continuar fracassando até você morrer. Porque você nasceu fracassada e vai continuar fracassada até os ultimos dias fracassados de sua vida, como uma fracassada. E é por isso que eu vou vencer essa luta, pois eu não sou um fracassado, como você que é uma fracassada e permanecerá fracassada, pois um fracassado está destinado a fracassar pelo resto de sua vida fracassada como um fracassado. E você, Hinata-sama, é uma fracassada que não pode mudar o fato de ser uma fracassada, e permanecerá fracassando, então morrerá de modo fracassado e terá uma segunda vida como uma fracassada, já que você não passa de uma fracassada... _etc etc etc_...

**Hinata**: X.X _(desmaiou de tédio)_

**Examinador**: Vencedor: Neji!

**Neji**: Fracassada! n.n

Essa cena foi cortada do episódio da luta deles, devido a ter se tornado extremamente cansativo, mas o que não foi realmente revelado é o fato de que o dublador de Hyuuga Neji, perdeu a voz após ter dito isso.Mashashi Kishimoto foi processado pelo dublador, tendo que pagar pela operação nas cordas vocais, sem contar a idenização pelos danos morais. Então Masashi Kishimoto teve de fazer os Fillers, para pagar o Dublador. Ou seja: Tudo culpa do Neji!

**xXxXxXx**

8D

Gomen a demora --"  
Minhas aulas começaram e como são pela manhã eu perdi as minhas 'noites de inspiração' e à tarde sempre da aquela preguiiiiiça x.x'  
Como a história tem muito 'Flash Back' coloquei aí encima ó _(aponta)_ um resuminho n.n  
Gostaram dos besteirol? Esse foi eu quem criei depois de ouvir um discurso do Neji n.n Mas explica muita coisa né?  
Ué, Naraadora, não vai falar nada?

Narradora: ¬¬" Eu ainda estou procurando o 'picante'.

Ç.Ç ... AOS REVIEWSSSS TT.TT

**Reviews**: (eu estava meio sem criatividade desculpem xD)

**xX Kitsune Xx**:  
Eu sei q eles são fofos º-º  
Narradora: Nojenta ¬¬  
T.T Nee... SasuNaru ta chegando, vc sabe quando xDDDD

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**:  
Você mandou quantas reviews mesmo? xD  
Não se preocupe, você supera n.n  
Narradora: ¬¬'

**Uchiha Danii-Chan**:  
Eto... Vlw a review o.o'

**Hamiko**:  
Lee: É meo! ÒÓ _(agarra o Gaa-chan)_  
Ele é meio... possesivo u.u  
Lee: EU NAO DIVIDO!! ÒÓ  
Gaa: **x**.**x**' Porque eu...?

**Mandy Lua**:  
Magoei TT.TT  
Narradora: Eu continuo Narrando muito bem independente do que você acha do capitulo n.n  
Suas hipoteses sao dumal xD Só tinha um capitulo!! x.x

**Giza**:  
Lee: _(abraça Gaara)_ também achei º-º  
Sua avó é fã do Lee ou entendi errado? Oo  
Nee... essa de fã de um odiar o outro é clássico em GaaLee, por isso não tem muitos fãs n.n _(deprime)_

**Juh Yagami**:  
TEM Q POSTA SIIIIIIIIIIIIM E REVIEWS EM TODOS OS CAPITULOOOOOSSSS!!!!  
Narradora: Estava demorando para ela surtar --"  
Akamaru: au au n.n  
Narradora: larga ela ¬¬

**Harumi-Sama**:  
Ééééé... Lee safadinho ajuda o Kazekage-sama xDDDDDDDD  
Oro: A COBRA É MINHA!! ÒÓ SE PEGA É ROUBO!!!!!  
Narradora: Não tem ninguém que preste aqui...? ¬¬"  
Neji: Não u.ú  
Narradora: É u.ú  
Ç.Ç


	4. Seria Esse O ReComeço?

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 4**

**Seria Esse O Re-Começo?**

Gaara sente uma caricia na cabeça, nem havia percebido que acabou passando a noite no hospital, a recém estava acordando nem havia aberto os olhos e aquele carinho lhe dava ainda mais sono. Ele se mexe um pouco, esfregando os olhos nos braços.

- _Gomen_... Lhe acordei?

- _"Essa voz... Lee...!"_. – Gaara levanta o rosto e vê que Lee estava consciente novamente. Com a tamanha felicidade que sentiu, pulou em Lee e o abraçou, quase o sufocando.

Que bom que ninguém passou por ali para admirar uma cena com um belo duplo sentido!

- Kazekage-sama!

O Kazekage o solta e se afasta um pouco, encara Lee e sorri aliviado. Um sorriso único, que poucas pessoas recebiam e que podia fazer qualquer um se apaixonar. Lee coloca a mão no rosto de Gaara e acaricia carinhosamente, o ruivo fecha os olhos, ficando um pouco corado, ele toca à mão de Lee.

O moreno passa a mão delicadamente para o queixo do Kazekage, trazendo para perto de seu rosto. Os olhos de Lee se fecham, enquanto Gaara tinha os seus bem abertos e assustados.

Eles estavam finalmente juntos. Depois de quatro anos de espera poderiam sentir-se unidos novamente, esquecendo completamente da distancia que os separava, mas... Gaara que diabos está fazendo?!

- Que bom que melhorou. – Gaara empurra Lee contra a cama e se afasta, evitando completamente o beijo. – Assim não haverá problemas com a aliança.

- Kazekage-sama... – O outro fala dengoso, com sensação de que foi abandonado.

- Lee-san acordou? – Pergunta uma enfermeira, que logo entra no local e faz uns exames simples, como medir os batimentos cardíacos e chegar os que os aparelhos alegavam. – Você teve uma melhora invejável! Vou falar com o medico, provavelmente você receberá alta logo.

- Mesmo? _YOSH!_ O fogo da juventude supera tudo!

- Haha... Sim, sim Lee-san. Descanse um pouco agora. Com a sua licença, Kazekage-sama. – Ela se retira.

Um silêncio toma o local por alguns momentos.

- Kazekage-sama. – O ruivo encara Lee. – Você... Tem... – Era meio difícil fazer uma pergunta daquelas. – Algum compromisso... Com alguém especial?

- Não. Ninguém.

- Ufa.

- Desculpe, disse alguma coisa.

- N-Nada não...

- Hn. Lee, você conhece a Vila Oculta da Areia?

- Direito não. Me mostra?

- Assim que sair do hospital.

- _Yosh_! – Lee berra, muito empolgado.

- Eu volto amanhã.

- Kazekage-sama... – Lee o segura. – Você não pode... – As maças do rosto de Lee ficam vermelhas. – Ficar comigo?

Não tinha como resistir àquelas bochechas vermelhas. E isso não era exceção nem para o todo poderoso Kazekage, que volta a sentar-se na cadeira e começa a conversar com Lee, que estava sempre animado e rindo, enquanto ele, Gaara, vez ou outra dava um sorriso tímido.

- Viu o que estou dizendo?

- Você está vendo tudo torto!

No telhado do prédio ao lado Sasuke e Naruto observavam a cena, mas sem poder ouvir o que diziam.

- E como você pretende ajudá-los, Naruto?

- Hmm... – Naruto coloca a mão no queixo e fica olhando os dois. – Não tenho idéia!

Sasuke capota.

- Mas como você pode fazer alguma coisa sendo tapado desse jeito?

- _Teme_! Não fale assim comigo!

- Eu tenho todo o direito de dizer isso. _D-O-B-E_!

- Maldito! – Naruto tenta dar um soco em Sasuke, mas ambos perdem o equilíbrio e rolam telhado à baixo.

- _Usuratonkachii_! Queria nos matar?

- _Itaiii_... Acho que bati minha cabeça... – Os olhos do loiro lacrimejavam e sua face estava um pouco rubra.

- Isso de repente arruma alguma coisa... Em... Você... – Esquecendo-se um pouco da raiva nestas ultimas palavras, Sasuke percebeu o estado em que os dois se encontravam. Estado talvez não seja a palavra, mas sim a posição deles! Como em clássicos de comédias românticas, Sasuke estava sobre Naruto e de quebra ainda prendia as mãos dele ao chão. Mas o que mais deixava Sasuke confuso era o fato de que Naruto estava com uma expressão extremamente cativante.

O moreno não resistiu. Começou a se aproximar, devagar, só um pouco... Um pouco mais... Só um pouquinho. Uma folha chegou a passar entre os rostos dos dois. Os olhos de Naruto se iluminaram. Era agora...!

- Tive uma idéia! – BUM! Naruto-estraga-romance se empolgou tanto que deu um pulo para se levantar, dando uma cabeçada simplesmente perfeita em Sasuke. – _Itaiiiii_...

- Dobe. – O moreno esfregava a cabeça.

- Teme. – Igualmente pra o loiro. – Olha! O Gaara está saindo.

- E daí?

- Vamos falar com o _Kejiimayu_!

Alguns minutos depois, no quarto de Lee.

- Naruto-kun! Sasuke-kun!

- _Kejiimayu_!

- Vocês parecem estar bem, e os outros?

- Estão todos bem! – Apenas Naruto se pronunciava.

- Que bom!

Sasuke da um soco na parede.

- Vamos logo ao assunto. O Gaara nos contou sobre quando virou Kazekage, sabemos de tudo.

-... – Mais vermelho que pimentão.

- _Kejiimayu_... Você não está respirando.

POW!

Sasuke dá um soco no meio da cara de Lee.

- _Itaiii..._

- Nós vimos o que aconteceu aqui, explique-se.

Lee olha para a janela, um tanto triste.

- Acho que não é necessário explicar. Mas creio que estou sozinho nisso.

- Não é verdade! – Naruto tenta motivá-lo. – O Garra ainda...

- Eu sei. – Lee olha para a própria mão. – Ele lhes falou que, no dia seguinte àquela noite, ele não largou a minha mão? – Ele sorria triste, lembrando de quem estava deixando escapar.

Sasuke se mostrava frio, mas Naruto não escondia a dó que seu olhar passava. Lee percebeu.

- Mas não vou desistir! – Lee da um soco para cima, fingindo animação, mas foi o suficiente para alegrar Naruto.

- _YOSH_! E não se preocupe, nós... SASUKE PORQUE VOCÊ PASSOU A MÃO NA MINHA BUNDA?

- Dobe. Eu não fiz nada.

- Claro que fez, Teme! Senão o que teria passado na minha bunda?

- Sei lá. Uma lagartixa?

- Lagartixa é o caramba! Seu tarado!

- Tarado? Eu?

- Claro!

Pois bem, uma briga no meio do hospital.

- SAIAM JÁ DAQUI!!!!! – Berra a enfermeira, os expulsando do local.

* * *

_Kejiimayu_ - Sombrancelhudo (8B)

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Operação Cupido - Parte 1  
Naruto e Sasuke tentando uni-los... Crianças não tentem fazer isso em casa!

* * *

Olá xD

Bem bem... O proximo capitulo é mais para... Como dizem: 'encher linguiça'  
Mas o que eu posso fazer??  
O Gaara ta implicando comigo aqui e não quer dar um beijo no Lee Ò.Ó  
Ele ja até levou suborno de uma leitora (ofereceram uma sala inteira de biscoitos, legal neh?!) e ele não aceita!

**Gaa**: Assim eu fico parecendo o vilão **u**.**ú**

Vilão! Ò.Ó

**Gaa**: ¬¬"

**Reviews** (Kitsune traira!! XDDD):

**Mandy Lua:**

FeH: Até acabar a fic você não pode matar a Narradora!!! E sim... Logo, logo eles vão dar uma de cupidos 8D cupidos meio tortos, devo dizer :X Não se preocupe com as hipoteses! É até legal xD Assusta quando acerta! E você sabe bem em que acertou pq eu não resisti em contar XD  
Neji: Filler não é culpa minha, é do Kishimoto-sama u.u  
FeH: Mas quem falou foi você!  
Neji: Mas quem escreveu foi o Kishimoto.  
FeH: Não, quem escreveu foi eu!  
Neji: Ótimo a culpa é sua n.n  
FeH: É O CARAMBA!!!! Dx

**Giza**:

FeH: Legal, mas uma pro fã-clube do Lee xD  
Lee: Eu não sou impopular T-T  
Kankurou: Eu sou o impopular aqui u.u'  
Temari: Tira a maquiagem n.n  
Kankurou: ¬¬ Algo contra a minha maquiagem?  
Temari: Desde que você me devolva o meu batom, não!  
Kankurou: Pelo menos eu não peguei o seu lapis de olho.  
Gaara: ISSO É OLHEIRA!! **Ò**.**Ó**

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**:

FeH: Cena meiga?? Oo _(re lendo o texto) _Não sei XD Deu na telha... Mas... Bem... Só deu na telha XD  
Gaara: **¬¬** Se a cobaia fosse você tudo bem...  
Eu não me importava T.T  
Gaara: Fica longe do Lee! **Ò**.**Ó**  
FeH: HAAAA!!! Ò.Ó CIUMENTO!!  
Gaara: Só valorizo o que é meu **n**.**n**


	5. Operação Cupido Parte 1

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 5**

**Operação Cupido – Parte 1**

Lee entra na sala do Kazekage. Ele havia recebido alta e assim que pôde foi visitá-lo.

- Kazekage-sama!

- Lee? Você já-AAAAAAAAAAAAAH...

- Kazekage-samaaaaaaaaaaa...! – Lee o abraçou pela cintura, levantou e começou a girar no lugar.

- Lee, pare! Eu estou ficando enjoado.

O moreno o solta. Gaara se apoiava em Lee enquanto olhava para o chão, tentando fazer tudo parar de girar. Sem falar da terrível sensação de que seu café da manhã estava subindo de novo.

- Tudo bem, Kazekage-sama?

- S-Sim. – Gaara retoma a postura. – Não faça... Mais... Isso... – Quando vira o rosto acaba por fazer a distância entre o dele o de Lee ser de alguns poucos centímetros, colocando uma régua, deve dar uns 3cm.

Novamente, a mesma situação do hospital, Lee se aproximando e Gaara apavorado. Mas vocês realmente acham que o "beijo de reconciliação" vai ser assim?

- Melhor sairmos! – O mesmo empurrão. – Suna é muito grande.

- Kazekage-sama... – E a mesma carinha manhosa.

Os dois partiram para o _"Tour Particular do Lee em Suna"_. Por todas as ruas em que passavam as pessoas cumprimentavam o Kazekage.

- As pessoas realmente o respeitam, né?

- Talvez.

- _Anou... _Estava pensando... Existe algum lugar que você vá para ficar sozinho?

- Tem.

- Posso conhecer? – Gaara o olha frio. – _Gomen_! Deve ser algum lugar que você só mostraria para alguém especial.

- É isso mesmo. Venha. É por aqui.

Enquanto isso, nos telhados das casas, dois ninjas os seguiam e tramavam planos diabólicos.

- Que saco Naruto! Você que tem a idéia e agora fica dormindo.

- Não é culpa minha se o Lee acorda cedo.

Como eu disse... Onde estava o _backspace_ quando digitei "diabólicos"?

- Eles estão se mexendo. Se você não puser essa sua bunda para funcionar vamos perdê-los!

- Zzzz.

- Que problemático.

_Operação Cupido 01 - Clima_

O local secreto de Gaara ficava fora da vila, era um tanto inusitado, simples, o que havia era um pequeno campo florido com uma única arvore, realmente muito grande. Não seria nada de diferente se não estivesse no meio do deserto.

- Um... Oásis?

- Não sei, mas essa é a única árvore que tem aqui perto, creio que ela tenha mais de 200 anos, se isso for possível.

Lee se ajoelha próximo à árvore.

- O que esta fazendo?

- Uma prece.

- Para que?

- Para que esta árvore viva o suficiente para que possa ver as gerações que nós ainda nem imaginamos. – Ele se levanta.

- Você não cansa de falar estranho?

O moreno apenas sorri.

Uma brisa passa e as folhas mais velhas começam a cair. Era como uma chuva feita de gotas de ouro. Os dois ficaram observando a cena, tão cativados que nem perceberam que estavam de mãos dadas.

- Naruto, o que exatamente...

Enquanto isso...

-...Você está fazendo?

Os ninjas de Konoha...

- Estou armando "Climinhas Bonitinhos". Essa é a operação: Fazer um clima bonito para Lee e Gaara se apaixonarem!

- "ISSO" era a sua idéia? De onde você tirou isso? De alguma novela?

- De um mangá _Shoujo_! – Como ele se orgulha disso?

- Você lê _Shoujo_...?

- Olha! Eles estão indo embora!

_Operação Cupido 02 – Posição Clichê_

Os dois voltam para o "local de trabalho" do Kazekage. Juntos. Entram e vão para a sala de Gaara. Juntos. Lee para na porta e Gaara volta-se para ele.

- Não vai entrar?

- É que... Eu não tenho nenhum assunto importante para as vilas à tratar, então acho melhor deixá-lo trabalhar.

- Tudo bem... – Alguns segundos de agonia. – Mas...

- Hn?

- Você não vai soltar a minha mão?

TLIM! Caiu a ficha! Sim, o Lee é meio lerdinho mesmo. Porque vocês acham que eu enfatizei tanto a palavra "juntos"? Sorte a deles que ninguém viu eles passeando por Suna de mãozinhas dadas.

- Que droga Naruto, você não viu eles de mãos dadas?

Meu deus! Eles não desistiram ainda? Ou melhor, O NARUTO não desistiu ainda? Cá entre nós meu caro leitor: O Naruto precisa de um remédio contra hiperatividade, né?

- Esse plano é infalível, eu tenho certeza que agora vai funcionar.

- _"Ele tem que parar de ler Shoujo"._

- E lá vou eu!

- Espere, o Gaara tem...

Lee e Gaara soltaram as mãos, Lee ficou tentando dar uma explicação, mesmo ele não tendo nenhuma, e acabou por não perceber Naruto atrás dele.

- EAI LEE! – Naruto dá um tapão nas costas de Lee, que tomba pra frente e dá de cara no escudo de areia. – Opa...

- Lee! – O escudo se desfaz, Lee cambaleia para frente e Gaara o segura pelos ombros. Inconsciente. – Acorda! – O ruivo o chacoalha – Acorda logo seu idiota! – Um risco de sangue escorreu pelo rosto de Lee. Gaara olhou de modo assassino na direção onde Naruto estava, mas ele já havia desaparecido. – Maldito...

- Gaara...? – Lee retoma os sentidos. – _Gomen, _Kazekage-sama, o que ouve?

- Um acidente... Vem, a Temari deve ter um kit de primeiros socorros no quarto dela.

Os dois seguem pelo corredor, sozinhos, Gaara um pouco à frente puxando Lee pelo pulso, que estava com a outra mão na cabeça. Tão distraído que parou para reparar em Gaara, o olhou dos pés à cabeça, até que seus olhos brilharam e ele soltou seu pulso da mão do ruivo, o segurou e puxou para si, abraçando-o por trás, com um braço sobre os ombros dele enquanto a outra...

- Lee... – O Kazekage estava muito envergonhado.

- Kazekage-sama! Você cresceu!

Pois é, Lee estava medindo a altura deles... Tenha dó...

- Ah... É. Isso não é meio obvio?

- É que antes você dava na altura dos meus ombros, agora está na dos meus olhos!

- E isso lá é motivo para alegrias?

- Claro que é! Afinal...

- Shh. – Gaara coloca um dedo nos lábios de Lee. – Por favor, me poupe de seu discurso sobre a juventude.

- Ok. – Lee beija o dedo do ruivo. Que fica corado.

- V-Vamos logo...

_Operação Cupido 03 – AGORA NÃO É SOUJO!_

Enquanto Gaara e Lee estão indo para o quarto da Temari...

- Esse plano é infalível, Sasuke!

- Assim como os outros?

Alguns segundos para o Naruto entender a piada.

POW! Soco no Sasuke.

- Cale a boca Teme!

- Mas afinal, qual o maldito plano? – Sasuke esfregava a bochecha dolorida.

Naruto coloca um sorriso no rosto que chega e brilhar e aponta o dedo para algum lugar desconhecido.

- Simples, meu caro Sasuke... – Isso foi uma tentativa de imitar o Sherlock Holmes? – Vamos colocá-los em uma roda-gigante, depois é só fazer ventar e daí chover, eles vão acabar se desequilibrando e caindo um por cima do outro, o que vai fazê-los se beijarem e se apaixonarem!

POW! Soco no Naruto.

- Mas em quê maldito e totalmente idiota mangá _Shoujo_ você viu essa porcaria?

- Não foi em um mangá _Shoujo_, foi em uma fanfic...

Alguns segundos para o Sasuke digerir a resposta.

POW!

- Itaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

É obvio que esse plano nem sequer começou.

Gaara e Lee já estavam no quarto de Temari, ou melhor, apenas Gaara, porque Lee veio com uma de suas conversas de privacidade feminina ou coisa parecida. O ruivo bem que tentou dizer que Temari não era uma mulher. Mas o moreno não aceitou, afinal, opinião de irmão é outra coisa.

O ruivo catava o kit dela de uma maneira simples: Sair jogando tudo fora das gavetas e armários.

- Não. Não. Não. Credo, isso é uma cueca? – O que foi? Ela tem namorado! – Lee. – Encontrou. – O que é isso? – Ou não. Gaara leva o dito para Lee, que estava na porta.

- Acho que é um teste de gravidez.

Um momento para Gaara processar a informação.

- TEMARIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!

Ele não precisou.

Gaara saiu em disparada, esquecendo completamente de Lee. Berrava por todos os lados, procurando a irmã.

- ONDE ESTÁ A TEMARI? TEMARI! O KAZEKAGE ESTÁ EXIGINDO A SUA PRESENÇA!

- Gaara-sama. – Kankurou ouviu os berros e foi ao encontro. – Temari está no hospital, aparentemente foi muito ferida na ultima missão ANBU. Ela está sendo tratada agora. Shikamaru está com ela.

- Me leve até ela! – Ordenou o Kage.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Mãe  
Teste de gravidês... Temari escondeu isso de todos e agora... Está no hospital!

* * *

To sintindo as reviews... Algumas pessoas vão me odeiar depois disso --"  
To com medo TT.TT  
Mas eu supero...  
MANHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Ç.Ç

**Reviews:**

**xX KiTSunE Xx: **

FeH: _(abraça Kit)_ Você precisa de um pcicólogo n.n

Lee: -.ob _(nice guy)_

FeH: Por que isso? ¬¬"

Lee: Por que ela usou também n.n

FeH: E...?

Gaara: Não tente entende-lo, acredite, eu já tentei...

**Mandy Lua**:

Neji: Eu sempre estou certo n.n

FeH: Você nem está na fic, sai daqui!!! Dx

Neji: Não n.n

FeH: ¬¬ _(soca Neji) _Eu li a sua fic, qualquer duvida é so falar! n.n Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas \o/ E realmente a hipotese estava meio na cara, mas nem todos repararam n.n Mas agora ja era, ta ai!

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

FeH: Vou continuar sim n.n

Naruto: Do que ela ta falando? EU NÃO SOU BAKA!

Sasuke: É dobe mesmo n.n

Naruto: ¬¬

FeH: Infelizmente não tem nada programado em minha mente sobre o que vai acontecer com SasuNaru :X Mas ta ai a continuação xD

**Giza**:

FeH: Ninguém mandou a Temari ter irmãos \o/

Temari: Eu que o diga ¬¬" Mamãe e Papai era maus.

Kankurou: ACHEI!!!

Temari: DEVOLVE O MEU BATOM!!!

Kankurou: Batom, batom, batom, você nunca reclama do lapis de olho. Ò.Ó

Gaara: São...! Ah deixa pra lá...

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**:

Narradora: Joça ao quadrado! n.n

FeH: Demorou para se manisfestar ¬¬

Narradora: E você está demorando em surtar n.n

FeH: Cara... Eu te odeio ¬¬

Lee: Vai ter Lemon? De quem com quem? (AHO... AHO...!)

FeH: ¬¬"... Vai ter Lemon... Mas ele ta chegando devagarinho... E sobre o erro de portugues: EU ODEIO PORTUGUES!!! X.X Mas obrigada por falar, só não vou arrumar de preguiça xD Ti Dolu Amoree!!

**Harumi-Sama**:

Lee: Gaara, porque você não faz o que ela diz?? Ç.Ç

Gaara: **U**//////**U**

Sasuke: Eu falei que não ia prestar, mas ele não me escuta! U.Ú

Naruto: SASUKE! TENHO UM PLANO PARA A PARTE 2! (sim, vai haver parte 2)

Sasuke: Dobe-estraga-climas u.u

Naruto: Teme u.u PORQUE EU ESTRAGO CLIMAS?? O.Ó (AHO... AHO...!)

FeH: Como eu disse na anterior, não sei o que vou fazer com SasuNaru 8D _(se mata) _Mas eles tão ai... Eu axo... x.x'


	6. Mãe

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 6**

**Mãe**

O Kazekage praticamente derrubava todas as portas em seu caminho, até chegar ao local onde todos esperavam por noticias de Temari. No momento o médico estava dando o diagnóstico:

- Temari-san vai ficar bem dentro de alguns dias, mas... É duro informar que...

Gaara ignora completamente qualquer alegação que o medico fosse fazer e vai direto ao encontro da irmã. Temari estava com vários aparelhos ligados ao corpo. Consciente.

- TEMARI! – O Kazekage segura a irmã pelos ombros. – Olhe para mim! Onde você estava com a cabeça quando manteve isso em segredo? Você poderia tê-lo perdido...!

_- Eu perdi..._

- Não é mais só a sua vida em jogo.

- Eu perdi...

- Não existem palavras para descrever o nível da sua irresponsabilidade!

- Eu perdi, droga! Está feliz agora? EU PERDI O BEBÊ! – Ela o encarava com ódio... Como se a culpa fosse dele.

- Temari... – Gaara a solta e sai do local, sem dizer nada à mais.

Temari vê o irmão saindo. Permanece sentada. Abraça as próprias pernas e esconde o rosto nelas. Aqueles aparelhos a irritavam. Ela tinha perdido a criança que estava esperando tanto. Era tudo sua culpa. Não contou à ninguém. Foi às missões...

Falhou.

Falhou em ser mãe.

Desespero. Raiva. Ódio.

O peito de Temari doía... Ela queria ter morrido junto da criança, se possível queria até mesmo ter morrido no lugar da criança.

Não se controlou. Arrancou todos os aparelhos que estavam em seu corpo e começou a jogar todos os instrumentos do hospital que estavam no seu quarto na parede.

Gritava sem parar.

Chamava pelo bebê. Queria ele de volta.

A culpa a consumia demais.

Os outros entram no quarto, mas uma cadeira voa em sua direção e eles fecham a porta.

- Por favor... – Shikamaru pede. – Deixe-me falar com ela. – Todos na sala saem. Shikamaru abre a porta com calma, os gritos e estrondos já haviam cessado. – Temari... Posso entrar?

- Uhum. – É a resposta da loira. Sentada em um canto do quarto, novamente abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto.

Shikamaru se senta ao lado dela.

Um silêncio se apossa do local destruído. Shikamaru não estava se sentindo melhor que Temari, afinal, era seu filho também.

- Shi... – Chama Temari.

- Hn?

- Desculpa.

- Tudo bem.

Mais uns momentos de silêncio.

- Sora. – Temari, novamente.

- Desculpa, não ouvi.

- Sora.

- Sora?

- É... Sora... Ia se chamar Sora...

- Sora...? Céu. É um nome bonito.

- Já que você gosta de nuvens... Achei que combinava... – Ela se encolhe mais. – Poderia ser inteligente como o pai.

- E tão corajoso quanto a mãe. – Shikamaru coloca a mão sobre a cabeça de Temari.

- Uma mãe idiota.

- Não é verdade, você guardou esse segredo sozinha, deve ter sido difícil. Desculpa não ter percebido.

- Agora já foi...

Shikamaru puxa Temari e a aconchega em seu peito.

- Não foi não... Desculpa.

Não falaram nada por um curto tempo.

Até que Temari não agüentou mais e chorou.

Chorou por si.

Por Shikamaru.

Pelo bebê.

**xXxXxXx**

- Você acha que a Temari vai ficar bem?

- Acho.

- Ai.

- Não reclama, você que não percebeu o Naruto.

Gaara estava desinfetando a ferida na testa de Lee.

- Desculpa.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Des... Ta. Mas e quanto à Temari?

- Agora vou ter que cuidar de tudo sozinho... – Gaara lamenta.

- Não quero dizer isso, é sobre ela e o Shikamaru...

Gaara dá de ombros.

- Ela já é bem crescida pode resolver isso sozinha.

- Eles não vão casar?

- Não sei. Como ela perdeu o bebê, a obrigação não existe mais.

- Você está com muita raiva, né?

- Queria castrá-lo.

**xXxXxXx**

Uma semana se passou. Temari estava um pouco melhor. Já havia superado em grande parte a perda do bebê. Devido a isso, os ninjas de Konoha ficariam até Shikamaru decidir que poderia deixar Temari sozinha. O que não foi exatamente uma coisa ruim.

- Então me conta como foi! – Implorava Tenten para Temari.

- O que?

- Como aconteceu? Você e o Shikamaru!

Temari já exercia a sua posição novamente, o que era uma maravilha, o Kazekage acabou perdendo a única ajuda que tinha durante toda aquela semana. Mas agora, ela voltara a ajudá-lo, pena que Tenten não deixava.

Estavam os três na sala do Kazekage. Gaara sentado, lendo e assinando para variar um pouco, enquanto as duas Kunoichis carregavam os documentos de um lado para o outro.

- Ta bom, ta bom eu te conto.

- Viva! – Tenten quase jogou tudo para cima.

- Eu e o Shika estávamos discutindo uns tratados com Konoha, quando terminamos não tínhamos mais nada para fazer, aí resolvemos jogar cartas.

-...!

- Agente acabou achando um vinho que o meu irmão estava escondendo não sei para que.

- Era do Kankurou! Eu já lhe falei! – Se manifesta Gaara.

- Não importa, continua! – Tenten estava muito interessada.

- Calma, calma... Bom... Ai por algum motivo misterioso agente começou a jogar Strip Pocker...

- TEMARI!!

- CONTINUA!!!!

Creio que o Kazekage não estava ali na opinião de Tenten.

- Pois é... Jogamos Strip Pocker... Só que mais Strip do que Pocker... Aí foi né...

- CARAMBA!!! E na sala do Kage?!

Agora bateu um nervoso em Gaara.

- Não.

Um alívio.

- Foi na mesa do Kage.

Uma mesa voou na parede e o Kage se encontrava apavorado, quase atravessando a parede oposta.

- Kazekage-sama! – Lee aparece apavorado, coincidentemente, ele estava passando pelo local no momento do estrondo.

- Eu vou almoçar! – A primeira coisa que veio na cabeça do ruivo, que empurrou Lee para fora.

As duas Kunoichis os olhavam, desconfiadas.

- Temari-san... Seu irmão... Ele é meio... Sabe?

A loira ri.

- Não sei Tenten. Mas é melhor esquecer. – Ela ainda insistiu em brincar com o irmão depois. – Não se esqueça do jantar!

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Operação Cupido - Parte 2: Sakê  
Lee acidentalmente bêbado...

* * *

Att The Flash \o\ 

Primeiramente: Proximo capitulo novamente um pouco mais picante xD Sim, um pouco mais do que o 3º, mas **AINDA NÃO É O LEMON!!** x.x'

Serio... Não sei quem morre primeiro: Eu ou o Gaara.  
Gaara por rejeitar o Lee sempre.  
Eu... Bem... Porque eu escrevo essa joça xD

Sim sim... Temari perdeu o bebê, mas para um dos muitos finais que estou pensando para essa joça eu gostaria de ideias para nome de filho dela :) e também se seria: Menino/Menina/Os Dois e também quantos seriam!  
Na verdade eu ja decidi isso, mas vou deixar no suspense, caso seja _esse_ o final que eu darei xD

Outra coisa: O genero disso virou Drama né? x.x'

**Reviews:**

**Mandy Lua**:

FeH: Pois éééééé neah:X

Temari: Perdi meu bebê T.T

FeH: Ta o _"momento Temari deprê"_ ficou no inicio da fic XD

Temari: T.T

Neji: Eu nao _me faço_ que sei, eu simplesmente SEI DE TUDO! Afinal eu sou um gênio n.n

FeH: Que guri chato ¬¬" Bem bem... Ja me encomendaram alguns xD Mas quanto a essa de entergar personagens ou um especial eu ainda não pensei, estou mais preocupada em terminar a fic xD

Gaa: Biscoitos º¬º

FeH: Realmente, virou uma bela mania --" Só que ninguém me da creditos Ç.Ç Deprimi T.T Neeeeeee, então até o proximo capitulo \o

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

Naruto: Não sou baka! Ò.Ó

FeH: É sim n.n

Naruto: ¬¬"

Sasuke: Eu também me amo u.ú

FeH: Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas x3

**Lihh Inuzuka Hiwatari**:

FeH: Legal! De joça foi para coisa!!

Lee: Eu não sou um arranha céu T.T

FeH: Aquela da altura foi porque eu tava muito afim de "divulgar" a altura que eu imaginava deles xD Tosco neh??

Gaara: A Temari SEMPRE fica gravisa?? **Ò**.**Ó**

Temari: Sim... Sempre, pode ter certeza... ¬¬"

Gaara e Kankurou: TEMARI!! Ò.Ó

Temari: Larguem da minha maquiagem antes de me chingar n.n

Gaara: N...! Esquece...

FeH: Vlw a review Ti Doluuuu

**Giza**:

FeH: Escrevendo e escrevendo o Sasuke vai ter sim um plano realmente genial xD mas é só no capitulo XXXXX, que é o mesmo em que o Gaa-chan e o Lee XXXXXX 8D Vlw a review o//

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

1º - FeH: Eu te odeio xD você TEM que comentar SEMPRE, isso é fundamental para não ser mordida pelo Akamaru!

Narradora: Não tem a campanha Akamaru nessa fic ¬¬"

FeH: Tem sim, mas eu esqueci depois do capitulo 2! xD

2º - Meu msn é o meu e-mail \o Só olhar no profile ;D

3º - Pra sempreeeeeeeeee )o)

4º - FeH: Eu não sei o que é 'transviada' mas eu sabia que pessoas iriam me matar T.T

Temari: Duh :B É obvio eu sou super-amada no anime! 8D

FeH: Ta pegando o ego do Neji? ¬¬

5º - Então ta XD

Finalizando: Brigadinháááááááááhhh!!!

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

1º - Itaiiiiii o.x' Poooooowww isso é muito muito muito muito importante T.T Mesmo que eu ache que vou morrer logo logo T.X

2º - Brigada, mesmo não me redimindo xDDD

3º - Q foi que eu fiz??? (AHO! AHO...!)

4º - Naruto: Eu sei º-º

FeH: Mas TODO MUNDO é convencido aqui? ¬¬"

5º - Narradora: Eu também n.n

FeH: _(ovada e atomatada)_ T.T Pelo menos att rapido neah? 8D

Tema: GO EU GO! \o\

**Meygan Kaname**:

ok... To sentindo a super resposta vindo (Ou não) x.x'

Capitulo 1: Apesar que o Akamaru só durou até o capitulo 2(esquecida) pelo menos adiantou de alguma coisa XD

Gaara: Biscoito º¬º

Controle-se ¬¬

Capitulo 2: Manda sim, isso é bom º-º

Narradora: _cofcof_INTERECEIRA!_cofcof_

FeH: Você que faz propaganda e eu que sou intereceira? ¬¬

Narradora: Obvio!

FeH: Cara, eu te odeio ¬¬

Narradora: Não vou repetir a mesma piada do outro capitulo u.ú

FeH: E o Gaara é SÓ do Lee Ò.Ó No maximo ele é da Hinata porque eu não consigo ficar brava com ela! É impossivel para mim T.T

Neji: Obvio, ela é uma Hyuuga.

FeH: Para de invadir a minha fic! ÒÓ

Neji: _(mostra lingua)_

FeH: ¬¬

Capitulo 3: Neji: Porque todos me acham chato? Ò.Ó

Naruto: Porque você **É** chato.

Neji: Eu não sou hiperativo! ÒÓ

5 minutos depois

Naruto: EI! Òó

Lee: Eu amo o Gaara T.T

Gaara: ... **u**////**u**

FeH: Gaara-chan tem dificuldade de expressar seus sentimentos 8D

Temari: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!

Capitulo 4:

Temari: Eu sei... E esse capitulo (6) comprova U.Ú

Shikamaru: Que problemático u.u

FeH: Pode roubar a lagartixa xD Só coloca os creditos ta? É meio triste ver minhas ideia circulando e não saberem que fui eu T.T

Lee: Eu to tentando T.T

Gaara: ... **u**////**u**

FeH: Aflição em que sentido? x.x' Bom né... ja to achando que vou ter que mudar o genero para drama xD

Gaara: _(sussurrando)_ Não toque no Lee ¬¬

Lee: Eu to tentando T.T

FeH: Agente sabe disso ÒÓ

Lee: Mas é triste T.T

Capitulo 5(amém \o): Att the flash depois q vc leu /o/

FeH: Por uma incrivel coincidencia, eu estava aqui pronta para att quando você mandou a primeira review \o

Kankurou: Eu aceito n.n

Gaara: Eu... Eu vou ignorar isso --"

Lee: Eu gosto das suas olheiras n.n

Gaara: **U**/////**Ú**

Temari: AHA! Então é por isso que você rouba o meu lapis de olho!

Gaara: Mas que coisa dificil de entender!! SÃO OLHEIRAS!!

Temari: Vai saber... hihihi

Naruto: O que é sadomasoquismo? o.o

Sasuke: Nossa realação u.u'

Naruto: Não entendi o.o (mente pura)

Sasuke: Deixa para lá...

FeH: Bem, obrigada pelas palavras bonitas e o proximo capitulo ta ai ó xD

* * *

_**Campanha**(que eu esqueci depois do capitulo 2)_ **Insentive Mais Historias!**: Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó) _by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	7. Operação Cupido Parte 2 Sakê

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 7**

**Operação Cupido – parte 2: ****Sakê**

Novamente os dois passeavam por Suna. Depois de uma semana em que Gaara não pôde deixar o trabalho nas mãos de Temari. O moreno usando a típica roupa verde, enquanto o Kage havia deixado as vestes brancas e colocado uma calça, para variar um pouco.

Eles vão para um restaurante simples de Suna, nem muito chique e nem muito "plebeu". Sentam-se em uma mesa e chamam o garçom.

- Naruto-kun? O que está fazendo aqui? – Pergunta o moreno, ao ver que o dito garçom era o loiro.

- E-eu... Bem... – Era obvio que estava executando mais um de seus planos para unir o casal, mas não podia falar e ainda por cima nem sabia como contornar.

- Estamos trabalhando aqui. – Somente Sasuke para dar uma explicação. – O Shikamaru inventou que deveríamos trabalhar para pagar a estadia em Suna.

- Da onde você tirou is... AIIII! Esse é o meu pé Sasuke!

- Então eu também deveria ajudar! – Impõe-se Lee.

- Não é preciso, Lee, você já está ajudando muito o Kazekage.

- Estou? – Lee olha para Gaara, que dá de ombros.

- O que vão querer? – Pergunta Sasuke, no melhor humor que podia fingir.

Eles pegam o cardápio e pedem, uma comida simples e um suco. Os garçons se retiram e vão para a cozinha:

- Qual é o plano agora, Naruto? Envenenar a comida?

- Não, não, meu caro Sasuke.

- Pare de imitar o Sherlock Holmes...

- É simples meu caro Sasuke. – O moreno foi totalmente ignorado. – Isso! – Naruto mostra a ele uma garrafa.

- Você não vai...

- Sim, eu vou! Esse é o plano: "Deixar o _Kejiimayu_ bêbado para ele não se controlar e se declarar para o Gaara!".

-... Então... Ta.

Os dois entregam o pedido ao Jounnin e ao Kage.

Eles comem e conversam um pouco. Lee pega o suco. Não sabia que Naruto havia misturado Sakê nele. O leva à boca e toma um pequeno gole, em seguida larga o copo com força na mesa.

- Tudo bem? – Gaara estranha a agressividade do outro.

- Não! Não está tudo bem! Onde esta o garçom? GARÇOOOOOOOOOOOM??

Ninguém aparece. Todos no restaurante acabam se assustando com a atitude do moreno.

- GARÇOOOOO(hick!)OOM!!!! EU MANDEI QUE UM GARÇOM VIESSE (hick!) AQUI! – Lee atira a mesa para o lado. – GARÇOOOOOM!!!

- Lee! O que deu em você?

Lee encara o Kage, e suas bochechas ficam ainda mais vermelhas.

- Você é tão (hick!) bonitinho...!

Gaara fica mais vermelho que a Hinata se o Naruto a abraçasse. Se bem que no caso, Lee estava com os braços nos ombros de Gaara e aproximava seu rosto ao dele.

- Lee você está bêbado? – Gaara acabou sentindo o cheiro de álcool.

- Que acusação é essa?! – Lee levanta os braços, fazendo ainda mais escândalo.

Gaara pega o suco que estava na mesa e cheira. Era óbvio que tinha álcool naquilo. Nos segundos que prestou atenção no copo Lee já havia destruído metade do restaurante.

- _"I FIIIIIILLL _(hick!)_ GUDIIIIIIIII!!!"_ – "Cantava" o moreno. Pulando de mesa em mesa e dançando. – Mas que _"budega"_ é essa? – A areia prendeu seus pés e em seguida todo o seu corpo.

- Me desculpem pelo transtorno. – Pedia o Kazekage. – Ele é fraco com bebidas e infelizmente nos mandaram o pedido errado. – Olha de canto para Naruto. – Eu vou pagar todos os estragos.

O Kazekage saiu do local com Lee preso em uma espécie de jaula de areia, devido a grossura das paredes que ele fez não se ouvia o que o moreno berrava lá dentro.

Ele não podia voltar para a sala do Kazekage. Não podia ir para casa. Não podia deixar que ninguém visse o Lee naquele estado, principalmente isso! Ia ser terrível! Poderiam pensar qualquer coisa que não havia acontecido.

Era melhor ir para aquela árvore em que ficava para fugir de seus deveres.

Chegando lá, ele deveria soltar Lee, tinha que deixá-lo sóbrio antes de ir para qualquer lugar em que o vissem.

Se aproximou do "casulo" que o prendia, colocando o ouvido próximo para ver se tinha alguma resposta. Nada. Afastou-se e deixou a areia cair aos poucos. Ainda sem reação. Aproximou-se novamente. Quando finalmente a última camada de areia caiu, Lee despencou encima do Kazekage, que não conteve o peso dele e acabou por ir ao chão.

- Lee, o que diabos está fazendo?

- Zzzz...

- Lee! Acorde agora! – O Kazekage o levanta e sacode. – ACORDA LOGO!

Nada adiantava. O Kazekage suspira em desistência, coloca Lee recostado na arvore e senta-se ao lado dele. Era melhor rezar para que não dessem por sua falta até que Lee acordasse, provavelmente estaria finalmente sóbrio.

O mais jovem ficou observando as nuvens, o que o fez ter uma péssima lembrança com o que aconteceu entre a sua irmã e o namorado. Um bom tempo se passou e já estava ficando com sono, mal agüentava manter os olhos abertos.

Já estava convencido que dormiria quando sentiu a respiração quente de Lee em seu pescoço e o mesmo toque carinhoso de anos atrás em sua perna.

- Lee...? – Sua voz já saia fraca.

- Você se lembra? – Sussurrou o moreno no ouvido do menor, o trazendo para mais próximo de si.

- N-Não... – Deixou o orgulho falar por si. Péssima idéia.

Lee mordisca a orelha do ruivo, que segurava com todas as forças a vontade de retribuir às caricias.

- Vou ter que te lembrar? – Volta a sussurrar.

Ele sobe a mão pela perna do ruivo, chegando quase ao ponto mais sensível deste. Gaara não conseguia formar nenhuma palavra, quase não tinha mais o controle de seu corpo. Com muito esforço segurou a mão de Lee.

- Então você lembra? – Provocou ainda mais.

Colocou lentamente a mão por dentro da calça do menor, novamente o provocava, acariciando próximo ao seu ponto sensível. Esperava ser retribuído antes de fazer qualquer coisa à mais. Passava a mão de uma perna para a outra, enquanto a que estava vaga agora entrava por debaixo da blusa do ruivo. Não importava o quanto ele tentasse, o ruivo se mantinha forte e não cedia.

- O que eu fiz de tão errado que agora você não quer ficar comigo?

Sentiu um aperto terrível no peito ao ouvir aquelas palavras vindas de Lee em um sussurro tão triste.

"Nada!"

Era o que ele queria responder.

"Eu o amo mais que tudo".

Queria ficar com ele aquele e todos os próximos momentos.

"Quero que sejamos um de novo"

Mas não poderia... Não se quisesse ter o seu amado bem.

- Pare Lee! – Ordenou o Kazekage, levantando-se e se afastando do moreno.

Gaara o encarava, enquanto arrumava as roupas, mas Lee observava apenas o chão, virou-se, sentando-se novamente apoiava na árvore.

Agonizantes minutos de silêncio tomaram o local.

Gaara vai até Lee e estende a mão, oferecendo-lhe ajuda para levantar-se. Sem encará-lo.

- Vamos esquecer isso... Ta?

Lee o olhou triste, aceitou a ajuda e se levantou.

Não resistiu.

O abraçou.

O ruivo retribuiu.

E choraram.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Sonhos e Pesadelos  
Naruto descobre porque Gaara evitava tanto que _aquilo_ acontecesse.

* * *

**Besteirol Mega Tosco**: 

_**O que se passou na mente de Gaara quando Lee o "molestava" **by** FeH-Chan**_

Como viram, Gaara estava extremamente resistente! E como sabem, ele é um homem (duh :B), deve ter sido realmente muito _duro _agüentar aquilo, agora vamos "ilustrar com palavras" o que se passava em sua mente!

Imaginemos então alguns, mais ou menos 3, Gaarinhas de terno, gravata, óculos fundo-de-garrafa e cabelinhos penteadinho - Esses, seriam os seus neuronios, ou também 'a voz da razão' - tentando segurar um unico Gaarinha uzando uma 'folinha' - Este seria o hormonio, ou também... Não, só hormonio mesmo.

Ai é algo mais ou menos assim:

Gaarinha de folinha: ME SOLTEM! EU VOU "_LEVANTAR_"!!!!!!! ME LARGUEEEEM!!!!!!!

Agora usem a sua imaginação(poluida) para o que significa a frase acima!

* * *

Oi Oi pessoas que me odeiam bastante xD 

Pois éééé, recebi tanta pedrada que nem acredito x.x'  
Mas agora vocês podem me odiar menos! O Gaara-chan ta... Ta... Pois é ele não ta... _(foge das pedradas)_

**Reviews**:

**Mandy Lua**:

Temari: Eu também T.T _(toda de preto e com uma flor)_

FeH: ¬¬" A Sora vai voltar, eu não sei como, mas vou ter que dar um jeito, senão as pessoas vão me matar u.ù

Neji: Eu nem estou nessa fic e vocês ficam querendo me matar? O.Ó

FeH: Obrigada por colocar os creditos 8D

Gaara: Sabaku Ky--

FeH: Não me mata e nem ao meu elenco! ÒÓ Se não eu paro de escrever o capitulo XXXXX

Gaara: _(comendo biscoitos) _Oi?

Lee: º¬º

FeH: Treinei bem, os dois n.n

VleO ;P

**Giza**:

Temari: Eu também T.T

FeH: Po Temari, cê ta virando EMO? ¬¬ (nada contra EMOs)

Temari: As pessoas ficam me lembrando que a Sora morreu T.T

FeH: Calma!!! Shika vai XXXXX no capitulo XXXXX Ò.Ó

Temari: Isso não revive a sora Ç.Ç

FeH: Se mata --"

Temari: _(ameaça cortar os pulso)_

FeH: TA CHEGA! ÒÓ

Naruto/Gaara: NÃO SOMOS SADOMASOQUISTAS!! ÒÓ

Naruto: Eu nem sei o que é T.T

Gaara: Mas aceito os biscoitos n.n

FeH: Não antes de você-sabe-o-que! (a autora tem problemas neh?)

Lee: O que? 8D

FeH/Gaara: _(capota)_

Sasuke: EU JA USEI O CEREBRO TA?? ÒÓ

FeH: Mas pra algo "bom" só no proximo capitulo n.n

Sasuke: EI ÒÓ

Vlw a review ;D

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

FeH: _(encolhida em um cantinho com medo)_

Temari: Okay, você assustou a autora e ela está impossibilitada de responder --"

Naruto: Eu não apareci no outro capitulo T.T

Sasuke: Grande coisa ¬¬"

Kankurou: TEMARI! QUE HISTÓRIA É ESSA DE _EROs_??

Temari: _(foge)_

FeH: Eu ti amo 8D _(recuperação milagrosa)_

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

1º - Não fui eu T.T Foi a Temari!!!

Temari: ¬¬ É sempre culpa da mãe!

2º 3º 4º - Também adoro ShikaTema u.u E assim que eu aprender a jogar Pôker eu escrevo a fic xDDDD

6º - Espero que tenha gostao n.n

Lee: Eu fui abandonado T.T

FeH: De novo.

Lee: _(deprime em um canto escuro)_

FeH: ValeO a Review n.n

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**:

FeH: 6 MINUTOS?!?!?! O.O Pow eu achava meus capitulos pequenos mas ler 1capitulo por minuto??? O.O

Sasuke: Ela não quer me dar o prazer do Naruto ú.ù

Naruto: O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?? Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Que você é um Usuratonkachi ¬¬

Naruto: A tah n.n

5 minutos

Naruto: EI!! Ò.Ó

FeH: Valeo a review, agora eu tenho que salvar o Naruto para o proximo capitulo --"

_

* * *

_

_**Campanha ****Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D


	8. Sonhos e Pesadelos

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 8**

**Sonhos e Pesadelos**

Naruto andava pelos corredores daquele imenso prédio, procurando por Gaara e Lee, que não via desde o restaurante.

-_ "Devem estar se divertindo!"_ – Pensou, rindo sozinho.

Parou em uma grande porta curioso. Ouvia murmúrios de lá. Aproximou-se o máximo que pode, tentando ouvir.

_- Não importa o que diga, ele é o Kazekage, ele tem o direito de decidir isso! – _Uma voz conhecida vinha de lá. Era Temari.

_- Por ser Kazekage que não podemos permitir isso!_ – Uma nova voz, essa desconhecida. _– Suna e Konoha devem manter relações sigilosas, o que ele está por fazer é um pecado. Uma desonra com respeitos aos Kages anteriores a ele._

_- Ainda acho que estão sendo precipitados, isso é puro fruto de seus receios!_ – Continuava a defender, Temari.

_- Se insiste tanto, vamos aguardar por uma resposta concreta, mas se ele realmente estiver se envolvendo com aquele Jounin de Konoha... Você já sabe!_

_- Sim... Conselheiros..._

Naruto escutou os passos dela vindo em direção à porta, o mais rápido que pôde retirou-se dali. Correu por todos os lugares daquele imenso prédio, procurando pelos dois.

_- "Tomara que nada tenha acontecido!"_ – Ele temia pelo companheiro.

Desistiu de procurar no prédio. Saiu e foi vasculhar toda a cidade. O restaurante, as praças, as ruas, casas, lojas. Nada! Só restava um lugar. Aonde Gaara ia para ficar só. Era conveniente vendo o estado de Lee.

Correu até lá.

Os viu.

Manteve-se longe.

Estavam se abraçando, não podia ver mais que isso. Separaram-se. Estavam indo embora.

Agora lembrava-se, teria um jantar à noite. Invenção de Temari para variar, mesmo sendo à pedido de Shikamaru, que até mesmo bancaria tudo, disse que tinha algo muito importante para declarar.

O jantar começou. Estavam em um salão grande com uma mesa enorme, O Kazekage se sentava em uma ponta, enquanto Shikamaru e Temari estavam à seu lado.

Chega o momento do brinde.

- Atenção todos... Por favor. – Shikamaru chama meio sem jeito. – Eu queria dizer algo. – Todos voltaram a atenção para ele, que se levantou e foi até Temari e ajoelhou-se à sua frente. – Eu não sou de fazer essas coisas, não sou lá um grande ninja nem nada, mas...

- Você também é preguiçoso. – Complementa o Kazekage.

- Sim, também, mas...

- E vive reclamando. – Naruto.

- Sim eu sei, agora posso falar?

- H-Hai!

- Temari... Sei que sou tudo isso que eles falaram... Mas mesmo assim você aceitou ficar comigo então... Temari, você quer casar comigo?

Silêncio completo no local. Todos aguardando a resposta de Temari.

- Shikaaaaaaaaaaaa...! – Berrou ela, pulando nos braços no dito cujo.

- Você está me sufocando!

- Shika, Shika, Shika!

- Imagino que isso seja um sim?

- Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim, sim...!

- I-Isso é... Se o Kazekage permitir. – Diz ele, vendo o olhar de reprovação do mesmo.

Temari ainda mostra a língua, como se dissesse: "A vida é minha, você não manda em mim mais!".

O Kazekage da de ombros, dando-se por confirmado o casamento dos dois, mas os detalhes realmente não eram importantes. O jantar se seguiu com um ótimo clima. No outro canto da mesa estavam Sasuke e Naruto, cochichando:

- Sasuke... Preciso falar com você, agora é serio, preciso de sua ajuda.

- Não começa Naruto, eu já sei tudo o que você vai falar!

- Sabe?

- Sim, sim. Se você quer tanto eu vou dar o MEU jeito, ok?

- T-Tá...

O barulho de pratos quebrados e talheres indo ao chão se alastraram pelo local, quando olharam na direção do som, viram Sasuke e Naruto se beijando.

- Temeeeeee!!! – É a primeira coisa que ele fala após recuperar o fôlego.

- Cara, você beija muito mal.

- COMO É? SEU _HENTAI_!!

Sasuke dá de ombros, o que faz Naruto se irritar ainda mais.

Tudo o que estava ao alcance de suas mãos começa a voar na direção do outro. Além de fazerem questão de gritar que o outro era um idiota, pervertido, burro, entre outros.

- Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, parem, por favor! – Para variar, Lee tenta apartar a briga.

Sendo totalmente ignorado, o que resta é o balde de gelo que mantinha a bebida fria em sua cabeça.

Silêncio.

Risos contidos.

- L-Lee... – Chama o Kazekage. – V-você...

Embaixo daquele balde extremamente frio uma veia estourava na cabeça de Lee.

- Melhor você se trocar, antes que pegue um resfriado... – Tenta novamente o Kazekage.

Com o sorriso mais falso do mundo, Lee levanta o balde.

- Eu vou me trocar, por favor, não briguem.

Mais falso que aquilo era impossível.

Antes que a briga piorasse o Kazekage levou Lee para o seu quarto, onde tinha um banheiro particular.

- Não acredito que fizeram isso! – Ele estava realmente irritado. – O que eles têm na cabeça? Minhocas?

- Não sei.

- Estávamos no meio de um jantar formal! Não se beija alguém no meio de um jantar formal!

- Você acha que eles têm algo?

- Não sei! – Lee fazia um escândalo, jogando os braços para cima.

- M-mas... Foi muito engraçado...! – Pela primeira vez, o Kazekage estava rindo, meio tímido, e tentando se segurar, mas não podia. – Haha... Desculpa, mas... Hah, não consigo agüentar. Hahaha...

Lee chegou bem perto do rosto risonho do Kazekage.

- Minha cara está assim tão engraçada?

O Kage segura o riso, chegava a estar com o rosto vermelho. Lee sorri.

- Vou tomar um banho.

O moreno entra no banheiro e fecha a porta.

Gaara se joga na cama e fica rindo e lembrando da cena. Dos talheres e pratos voando, do balde direto na cabeça de Lee, do beijo de Sasuke e Naruto...

"_O que eu fiz de tão errado que agora você não quer ficar comigo?"_

Senta-se. Toca a própria boca. Já estava no seu limite. E para melhorar, Lee saiu do banheiro só de toalha. Gaara sentiu seu corpo se aquecendo, aquela sensação subindo... Subindo... Em seguida sentiu ela descer.

- E-eu... Vou tomar um banho também. – Falou e entrou direto no banheiro, deixando Lee confuso.

Jogou as roupas em qualquer lugar e entrou em uma ducha fria, sentou-se no chão mesmo e apoiou os braços nos joelhos e a cabeça nas mãos, enquanto sentia a água fria acalmá-lo. Ao lado de fora, Lee apoiou a cabeça na porta do banheiro, também ficara perturbado com a cena do beijo entre Sasuke e Naruto. Queria que o seu amado Kazekage o aceitasse.

Nem percebeu os passos de Gaara indo em direção à porta, e quando abriu, Lee acabou se desequilibrando, mas só deu um passo para frente, e a perna que fez isso acabou por parar entre as pernas do ruivo. Os dois se encaravam pasmos, os narizes se tocavam, eles sentiam a respiração do outro. E o pior: Estavam apenas de toalha!

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo: **Sonho  
O limite da resistencia de Gaara se rompeu.

* * *

**LEMON**!!! **PROXIMO CAPITULO** **É A DROGA DO LEMON QUE EU DEMOREI 3 DIAS PRA FAZEEERR! X.X**

**AGORA FIQUEM FELIZES!!! TEM 1 CAPITULO INTEIRO PRA ELE!!!!!!!!!**

**E EU DEMOREI 3 DIAS PRA FAZEEERRRR!!!**

_(morre)_

**Reviews**

**xX Kitsune Xx**:

FeH: Kawaiiiiiii x.x"

Narradora: Ela ainda está surtando depois de escrever o Lemon u.u"

FeH: Kawaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii x.x

Sasuke: Eu SOU Kawaii n.n

Neji: Depois falam de mim ¬¬"

FeH: Kawaii!!1!!1!11!

**Mandy Lua**:

Neji: _(glup)_ o.o"

Temari: Eu sei que maus irmãos não prestam... Meu marido é um preguiçoso... Minha filha morreu... Mas depois de muito tratamento e alguns remédios agente supera u.u

Gaara: Você está se drogando, Temari? **Oo**

Assassina, opa FeH: Taí o ShikaTema x.x" Realmente, ta MUITO na cara que eles ficam juntos xD

Temari: Duh :B

Shikamaru: Bando de problemáticas u.u"

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

Lee: Gaara-chan é mau comigo T.T

Gaara: ¬\\¬

FeH: A cena final desse capitulo contradiz tudo o que já se passou na fic xD

Sasuke: Eu sou... O Cara! U.U

Naruto: EU AINDA TE MATO, TEME!!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Pelo que?

Naruto: Pelo beijo!!! Ò.Ó

Sasuke: Ele é lerdo... ¬¬

**Meygan Kaname**:

Capitulo 6: Hahaha, tudo bem, eu supero xD

Shikamaru: Outro...?

Kankurou e Gaara: OUTRO??! **Ò**.**Ó**

Temari: Outro! 8D

Gaara: Onde é o seu endereço mesmo? ¬.¬

FeH: Você não vai matar a minha revi... LEITORA!! Ò.Ó

Gaara: E quem me obriga? ¬¬

FeH: Eu não escrevo o proximo capitulo!

Gaara: Ai os leitores te matam ¬¬

FeH: A é...!

Capitulo 7: Ta tudo bem, pelo menos leu neh? Realmente, "eu amei esse capitulo", "essa fic está perfeita", "esta fic tá linda"... Isso sempre aparece em reviews, mas é tão bom ler isso xD

Naruto: Elementar minha cara Meygan Kaname! n.n EU SOU O MÁXIMO!

Sasuke: ¬¬"

Lee: É triste T.T

FeH: Pow, mas se o Gaara te deixar no vacuo depois desse final, ai eu me mato xD

Gaara: u\\\u É você quem escreve a fic, pare de fazer esse comentários! Ò.Ó

FeH: É legal xD

Hormonio do Gaara: EU VOU LEVANTAR?!?!?! º-º

Neuronios do Gaara: Não.

Hormonio: Aaaaah...

FeH: _(mata os Neuronios)_ ValeO a review! 8D

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

Naruto e Sasuke: Eu SOU fofo n.n

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

Gaara: É chato ser Kazekage... **u.ù**

Lee: Eu canto bem? º-º

Gaara: Os vidros quebrados que o digam ¬¬'

Lee: T.T

Hormonio do Gaara: Eu sou demais!!1!!1!!!!11

Neuronios do Gaara: Não.

FeH: _(mata Neuronios denovo)_ n.n Calma moça... _(medo) _Ninguém é de ferro xD

Gaara: **Ù\\Ú**

Naruto: ¬¬

Sasuke: ¬¬

**MariGb**:

FeH: Quase que não sai o 10! Minha cabeça está explodindo!

Deidara: Art is a... º.\l

FeH: Cala a boca que você nem ta na fic!! Ò.Ó

Deidara: ¬.\l

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	9. Sonhos

**YEAH!**

**ESSE CAPITULO CONTÉM A PORCARIA DO LEMON QUE EU DEMOREI 3 DIAS PRA FAZER!!!**

**VOCÊ ESTÁ AVISADO!**

**ENTÃO É MELHOR LER!!**

**E MANDAR REVIEW!!!**

**NÃO QUERO TER JOGADO 3 DIAS FORA!! \Òó/**

**

* * *

O Gennin e o Kazekage **

**Capitulo 9**

**Sonho**

Não havia distancia entre os dois. O coração de Gaara batia extremamente forte, o corpo inteiro tremia, a respiração falhava. Os olhos de ambos estavam bem abertos, assustados. Logo, Lee fechou os olhos e beijou timidamente a boca de Gaara, apenas selinhos, vezes mordiscava, mas não era correspondido, o que lhe tirava a coragem para aprofundar aquele ato.

O ruivo segurava seus olhos para que não se fechassem. O maior segura as mãos do outro, levando-as até seu peito e em seguida colocando as suas uma de cada lado da cintura do menor.

Gaara não se mexia, não conseguia nem ir à favor ou contra Lee.

Os seus limites se romperam quando as duas toalhas caíram, ele pulou no pescoço de Lee, levando os dois ao chão. O moreno não deixou por menos, prendeu a cintura dele, colando-o a seu corpo, além de pressionar sua perna contra Gaara, que soltou um gemido abafado pelo beijo. Um beijo profundo, com toda a paixão contida durante aqueles anos, exploravam sem medo a boca do outro.

Os dois se separaram sem ar. Encaravam-se sem jeito, alegres, sentindo um enorme alivio no peito. Lee acariciou o rosto de Gaara, seus olhos negros passavam exatamente como ele se sentia.

- Você tem cheirinho de morango.

O ruivo corou, sempre ficava sem jeito com aquela mania dele de ficar falando coisas tão bobas.

De repente os olhos de Gaara se arregalaram, ele tentou se separar, mas Lee não deixava.

- Me solta!

- Não!

- Me solta logo, droga!

- Você não vai fugir de mim de novo!

- Eu não estou pedindo, estou ordenando!

Lee o soltou, ele se afastou e se encostou na parede, encolhendo-se e juntando as pernas, para tentar esconder o seu estado.

O maior se aproximou dele. Tocou seu rosto e o levantou para que ele o encarasse.

- Desculpa, não quero denegrir sua imagem como Kazekage.

O Jounnin beijou o tímido ruivo, que retribuiu inconscientemente, mas ao perceber se afastou de novo.

- Não é isso que me preocupa.

- Então é o que? – Pergunta já desesperado.

Gaara não responde, só vira o rosto. O moreno o força a encará-lo de novo.

- Olha para mim Gaara. Porque você fica evitando?

- Não me dê ordens, eu sou o Kazekage! – Gritou o dono do titulo.

- Entendo. – Termina o moreno, levantando-se e pegando a toalha de volta.

Gaara apenas se encolheu, sentia-se péssimo, ainda pior do que antes. Mesmo tendo-o ferido, Lee ofereceu ajuda para ele se levantar. Sorrindo. E o ruivo aceitou.

- É por causa do conselho... Eles não aceitariam.

Lee sorriu e beijou o rosto de Gaara.

- Eu não me importo.

- M-mas Lee e se...

- Tudo bem.

O moreno o beija, e o induz a ir de encontro à parede. Lee prende Gaara entre a mesma e seu corpo. O beijava de modo apaixonado, enquanto fazia pressão com sua perna. O ruivo ainda resistia um pouco, mas sempre que ele tentava se desvencilhar do beijo, o maior o prendia de novo.

Só parou o beijo quando lhe faltou ar, parando por um tempo para observar o Kazekage, que não o encarava. Segurou seu queixo e o virou para si. Ficaram se encarando um pouco até que o Kazekage finalmente relaxou todo o corpo e deixando-se cair sobre Lee.

- Faça o que quiser. – Disse o Kazekage, em desistência.

O maior pegou o seu amado no colo e o colocou na cama, Lee beijava fervorosamente o pescoço de Gaara, que evitava demonstrar qualquer prazer, e isso que dava ainda mais vontade à Lee de continuar. Vontade de lhe arrancar o orgulho de Kage.

Desceu por todo o seu corpo, beijando, lambendo e mordendo. Quanto mais perto estava de seu local mais vulnerável, Gaara parecia mais frágil, perdia a postura dominante de Kazekage e tornava-se indefeso. Segurava-se firme na cama ainda tentando inutilmente mostrar-se resistente.

Desceu mais um pouco, começando a brincar com as pernas do amado, sabia que ele era sensível àquele toque. Conseguindo arrancar as primeiras demonstrações de prazer do companheiro.

- Ah... Você... – Fala entre suspiros. – Adora... Me provocar...?

- Também. Mas as suas pernas são realmente muito lindas. Gaara-kun.

Gaara virou o rosto, fazendo uma expressão meio teimosa e muito tímida. O moreno achou graça. Resolveu parar de torturá-lo, segurando carinhosamente o membro dele e colocando-o na boca, começou a proporcionar-lhe um prazer inimaginável. O ruivo já nem conseguia mais esconder o seu estado.

Chegou a seu ápice. Lee parou e voltou a beijar a boca do ruivo, já cansado. Não querendo deixar por menos, Gaara vira Lee ficando por cima dele. O moreno se assusta um pouco, mas deixa. O menor brinca com os mamilos do moreno, que sente prazer com aquilo. O ruivo desce pelo belo corpo de Lee, até chegar em seu membro e seguir o mesmo exemplo do amado.

O moreno gemia prazerosamente com o atrevimento do ruivo, que logo parou com aquilo e ia ele mesmo fazer Lee penetrá-lo.

- Gaara-kun... Tem certeza que quer assim?

Gaara o olha com um certo ódio.

- Idiota. – Aproxima-se de seu ouvido. – Me tenta todo esse tempo e agora vai deixar pela metade?

O moreno sorri. Levanta, levando Gaara consigo, enquanto o beijava coloca o primeiro dedo e logo o segundo.

- Vai... Logo... – Insiste Gaara entre gemidos, já não agüentava mais esperar.

Selando seus lábios por mais uma vez, Lee penetra facilmente em Gaara. Dando estocadas inicialmente fracas, mas logo tornaram-se mais fortes e prazerosas. Enquanto aproveitava para massagear o membro do amado.

O ruivo gritava de prazer sentindo o liquido quente de Lee possuir o seu corpo, dando fim àquele ritual que tanto evitara que acontecesse. Mesmo que agora, isso já não importava.

Beijaram-se mais uma vez antes de jogarem-se na cama exaustos. O moreno abraça o menor por trás e o aconchega em seus braços. Enquanto Gaara fazia um dos braços de Lee como travesseiro, o moreno usava o outro para passear por todo o corpo do ruivo. Ambos estavam se sentindo extremamente bem, depois de quatro anos de espera estavam juntos de novo.

O quarto ficou em silêncio.

- Lee...

- Diga.

- Você não sente um pouco de inveja, da Temari e do Shikamaru?

- Não. Porque?

- Eles podem assumir o relacionamento deles.

- Pensando assim, eu tenho um pouco. Mas me sinto muito feliz só em ter você comigo. – Ele abraça o ruivo mais forte.

- Posso te fazer outra pergunta?

- Sim.

- Porque você ta me alisando? – Lee ainda estava passando a mão por todo o corpo do menor.

- Desculpa! – Lee para com a mão na barriga de Gaara. – Só queria ter certeza de que não estava sonhando.

Gaara vira pro lado corado.

- Gaara-kun.

- Quê?

- Eu te amo. – Lee beija a bochecha do ruivo. – Boa noite.

- Noite. _Meu_ _Lee_. – As ultimas palavras não saíram mais alto que um sussurro.

* * *

**Proximo Capitulo**: Pesadelos  
Os conselheiros sabem de tudo o que aconteceu nesta noite, e isso não pode ficar assim...

* * *

_ps.: Desculpem a demora, a culpa é da escola que mamãe não me deixou explodí-la u.ù e do site u.ú O proximo capitulo também vai demorar, pois o 11 não está completo, mas vou tentar postar pela pascoa XD Apropósito: A fic termina no capitulo 11! \o/_

TA AI!!!!! A PORCARIA DO LEMON!!!!! E SE NÃO FICOU BOM EU MATO ALGUÉM!!!

Narradora: Ta olhando pra cá, por que?

FeH: ¬.¬

Hormonio do Gaara: LEVANTEI! \òÓ/ E ainda...

FeH: SEM DETALHES!!! X.X

Hormonio do Gaara: Aww... ó.ò

**Reviews:**

**Mandy Lua**:

Neji: Eu não gosto dessa mulher ¬¬

FeH: Cala a boca, Deji.

Neji: Neji.

FeH: Deji é mais legal, e eu to gripada xD

Neji: --'

Temari: _(levanta plaquinha)_ QUEREMOS A SORA! QUEREMOS A SORA!!! Òó

FeH: Merda ¬¬'

Temari: SORAAAAA!!! \Òó/

Shikamaru: Que problemático --'

FeH: _(ignorando completamente a Temari) _SasuNaru se humilhando é o que há!

Sasuke:_(sorrindo de orelha a orelha)_ :)

Naruto: Sasuke, porque está sorrindo?

Sasuke: Nada não n.n

Naruto: ¬¬

FeH: vlw a review \o

Neji: Você tem sempre que ser a ultima a falar?

FeH: ...

Neji:...

FeH:...

Neji: E...

FeH: Sim n.n

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

FeH: O.O _(medo)_ Yeah... Lemon... E o Itachi ta roxo...

Hormonio do Gaara: YEAH! Eu sou O CARA!!! \Òó/

Deidara: YEAH! Ò.\l

FeH: Sai da minha fic Deidara!!

Deidara: Depois que eu explodir os Neuronios.

FeH: Mas eles tão dentro do Gaara.

Deidara: Vou ter que explodi-lo n.n

FeH: SAI DAQUI DEIDARAAAAAAAAAAA DX

Deidara: TT.\l

FeH: E axo bom me me parabenizar!! Òó

Narradora: Ela ta irritadinha hoje.

FeH: CALA A BOCA! Ò.Ó

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

FeH: YEAH! TA AI A PORRA DO LEMON DA TIA DO VIZINHO DO PRIMO DO CAPETA DA EMPREGADA DO PADEIRO DA PUTA QUE PARIU BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH...

Narradora: Terminou de surtar o.o'

FeH: BLAHBLAHBLAHBLAHBLAH

Sasuke: E depois falam de mim o.o'

FeH: YEAH! \Òó/ (desculpa os palavroes xD)

**Tochi no Mari**:

FeH: O beijo vai ser explicado no proximo capitulo 83

Narradora: Se bem que pode ser interpretado como um desculpa para o Sasuke tirar uma lasquinha do Naruto ¬¬'

FeH: CALA A BOCA!! Ò.Ó

Narradora: ¬¬

FeH: Ja Ne \o Vlw a review \o

**Giza**:

FeH: IÇAE!!! 3 DIAS DE ESCRAVAAAAA X.X

Narradora: Isso explica o atraso para proximos capitulos n.n

FeH: É u.ù ... Espero que tenha gostado 83 (lê-se: ACHO BOM que tenha gostado Oó)

Narradora: Ela ta meio afetada ¬¬'

FeH: ACHO BOM!! Ò.Ó

**.DaRk LaDiE**:

FeH: IÇAE!!!! LEMON!!!! YEAH!!!! ART IS A BANG!!!! X.X

Narradora: Ta fazendo o que agora?

FeH: Explodindo a fic n.n

Narradora: Ai vai ter jogado seus dias fora ¬¬

FeH: O.O _(em choque)_

Shikamaru: Que problemático u.ù

Naruto: Muito u.ù

Sasuke: E você ainda beija mal n.n

Naruto: ò.ó...!

FeH: YEAH!! x.x

**Ketz Uchiha Hiwatari**:

Sasuke: O fato é que: Ele beija MAL!

Naruto: TEMEEEEEE!! Ò.Ó

FeH: _cofcof, _Ignorando completamente a briga de amor ao lado... YEAH! Eu escrevi um Lemon sim!!! \Òó/

Temari: Shikamaru é muito problemático u.ú

Kankurou: Essa de problemático pega? Oo

Temari: Acho que sim Ç.Ç

Shikamaru: Problemáticos u.ú

FeH: Vlw a review \o E QRO PANDEGA 2!!!! \Òó/

**Meygan Kaname**:

Hormonio do Gaara: YEAH! LEVANTEI E AINDA...!

FeH: SEM DETALHEEEEEESSSS!!!! x.x

Hormonio do Gaara: Ç.Ç

Conselheiros (que são completamente extras, por sinal): Ò.Ó O que eles estão fazendo É um pecado!

FeH: Deram pra padre agora? ¬¬

Conselheiros: Ò.Ó

Temari: Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun...!

Naruto: Que? ¬¬

Temari: _(mostra vestido)_ Quer ser a Dama de Honra?

Naruto: o.o...!

Sasuke: SIM! ELE QUER! _(hemorragia nasal)_

Naruto: o.o...!! SASUKE! Agora vi!!

Sasuke: FINALMENTE! T.T

Naruto: Você ta sangrando, melhor ir pro hospital!!

Sasuke: ¬¬'

FeH: INO??!!?!?!?!?! Ò.Ó

Narradora: Ela vai surtar...

FeH: _(sai correndo)_

Narradora: Ela tem um certo... Odrio-profundo-pra-caramba-muito-mesmo-grande-demais-que-da-até-medo por Gaara e Lee com alguém que não seja o outro, só perdoa a Hinata por ela ser fofa n.n

FeH: _(volta)_ MUAHAHHHAHHAHAHHHAHA _(com bonequinho de vuduu da Ino)_ MAUAHAHHAHAHA _(espetando boneco)_ MUAHAHHA _(tacando boneco na parede)_

Narradora: Eu disse n.n

FeH: Agora a vingança suprema!!! º¬º _(corta o cabelo da Ino)_ MUAAHHAHAHAHHAHAH

Em algum lugar que realmente não é importante:

Ino: NÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃÃOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!

Neste lugar que realmente é importante:

FeH: º¬º

**Inuzuka Naáh**:

Hormonio do Gaara: Eu sou famoso º-º

FeH: É... o.o' Vou ter que te usar mais vezes xDDDD

Hormonio do Gaara: EU COMANDO!! \Òó/ E o Lee é sexy apenas para o Gaara-sama!!

FeH: Cade o Gaara?

Hormonio: Ocupado... Com o Lee... n.n

FeH: Aw... _(hemorragia nasal)_ o.,o

Naruto: Glicose o que? o.o'

FeH: Tem coisa que é melhor não revelar u.,ù

Narradora: Você tembém não intendeu, ignorante u.ú

FeH: TT.,TT

Naruto: FeH, você ta sangrando...

FeH: É triste u.,ù

**Bruk-Chan**:

FeH: Tio Bruk \o/

Narradora: Ta animadinha do nada... ¬¬"

FeH: Saudades do tio Bruk \o/

Narradora: Vou me poupar de comentarios ¬¬"

FeH: Eu não pretendia fazer muito drama \o/ Mas por algum motivo desconhecido eu comecei a gostar de personagens chorando \o/ Mas isso ja passou xD

Sasuke: Vai dar agente denovo? ¬¬

FeH: Não tenho nada programado \o/

Narradora: Porque você está com os braços levantados?

FeH: Não sei \o/

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	10. Pesadelos

**Propraganda Superpresa Porque me Fizeram Propraganda e eu não sabia **(q titulo enorme xD):

**Naruto Yaoi Fic** _by_ **Hyuuga Lalah**

**

* * *

O Gennin e o Kazekage **

**Capitulo 10**

**Pesadelos**

- Kazekage-sama, não podemos permitir mais esse delito! Já foi uma grande catástrofe a união de Temari com o Nara, não podemos aceitar uma calúnia dessas! – Dizia um dos 3 conselheiros.

- Mesmo com a aliança das vilas, isso é privilégio demais! – Complementa o segundo.

- Contudo, conselheiros, não vejo os problemas que vocês tanto citam.

Logo assim que acordou, os conselheiros de Suna haviam chamado o Kazekage para uma reunião.

- Porque você se envolveu, não pensas mais com a cabeça. Está iludido após ter se relacionado com aquele Jounnin. – Continua o segundo.

- Com certeza depois de tantas uniões equivocadas devíamos quebrar a aliança com Konoha, será um perigo se esses fatos continuarem a se suceder.

- Vocês estão errados! – Defende Gaara. – As ligações que os ninjas de Suna estão formando com Konoha não afetarão em nada!

- Com que escrúpulos você diz isso? Temari é um exemplo! É uma ANBU exemplar e agora está partindo para morar com o cônjuge na Vila Oculta da Folha. – Replica o primeiro.

- Entretanto caso aja qualquer perigo nós contaremos com a ajuda da Vila!

- E quando a aliança se romper? Como pretende agir com esse fato? – Permanece o primeiro.

-... – Terminaram os argumentos.

- Como previsto você não tem mais o que dizer! – Fala vitorioso, o primeiro.

- Devemos expulsar aqueles ninjas daqui o mais rápido quanto o possível. – Se manifesta o segundo.

- Esperem, por favor...! – Continua a insistir.

- Vocês não acham que estão sendo muito pessimistas? – Chega a terceira conselheira, uma senhora idosa, a mais velha dentre os três. – Compreendo todos os motivos, mesmo não concordando com eles.

- Como assim não concorda?? – Grita o primeiro.

A anciã apenas levanta a mão e ele se cara.

- Dêem a ele pelo menos o tempo de se despedir.

- Certo.

- É aceitável.

- Amanhã. É o prazo que você tem para contar a ele.

- Entendi.

**xXxXxXx**

Lee acordou sem encontrar Gaara à seu lado. Procurou por algum tempo até que encontrou um bilhete dele.

"_Te encontro no Oásis s2"_

Sorriu, vestiu-se e correu à caminho do "Oásis", só parou em uma lugar, uma loja e bijuterias, entrou nela e observou um pouco lembrando das palavras de Gaara na noite anterior. Olhou na carteira e fez uma cara meio triste. É dura a vida de Jounnin! Comprou o que pode com o que tinha e voltou a correr.

- Kazekage-sama!! – Berra ele, enquanto acenava.

- Não tem ninguém aqui, Lee. Não precisa me chamar assim.

- Gaara-kun! – Lee pega Gaara no colo e gira no lugar. – Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun, Gaara-kun...! – Em seguida se joga no chão com Gaara sobre ele.

- Eu odeio quando você faz isso...

Ele encara Lee, que sorria de orelha à orelha. Dão um selinho e se sentam, só que não demora 2 segundos para Lee pular em Gaara de novo, dando um beijo apaixonado e já colocando a mão por baixo da roupa do Kage.

- Lee! – O Kazekage afasta Lee de si, extremamente rubro.

O moreno faz beicinho, mas isso não resolve em absolutamente nada. Lembrando-se do que fez antes de chegar no Oásis, coloca um sorriso no rosto e começa a berrar:

- Gaara-kun! Eu tenho um presente para você!

**xXxXxXx**

- Teme! Porque infernos você me beijou?

- Porque eu te... – Suspira. – Eu imaginei que isso teria alguma reação neles.

- Como assim? O que? E em quem?

- _Usuratonkachi_! Obvio que o Lee e o Gaara ficariam com inveja de nós.

- TEME! Nós não podemos juntas os dois!

- Do que está falando? E todos aqueles planos idiotas e a encenação de Sherlock Holmes?

- Isso foi antes, ouvi a Temari falando com os Conselheiros, eles não aprovaram o relacionamento, pelo que entendi podem até tentar algo contra o Lee!

- _Kuso..._ Porque não me disse!

- Você não me deixou!

**xXxXxXx**

- Lee... Estas são...

- Alianças!

- M-mas Lee...

- Eu sei que não podemos casar, mas pelo menos podemos fingir!

- Lee...

- Ah! Desculpa, não estou sendo correto. Kazekage-sama... Não... Melhor... Gaara-san... Não... Gaara-kun?

- Hn. – O Kazekage desvia o olhar, encabulado.

Lee se ajoelhou e mostrou o anel.

- Gaara-kun, você quer casar comigo de mentirinha?

- Lee... Você... – Gaara tinha os olhos abertos, fitando as alianças à sua frente.

Lee apenas sorria, de orelha a orelha. O Kazekage se abaixa, pegando um anel e o encarando, olha Lee meio receoso, enquanto este se mantinha sorrindo. Em seguida o moreno pega de volta o anel e coloca do dedo do Kage, beijando a mão dele em seguida.

Gaara fica olhando para o moreno, que mantinha a mão dele em sua boca, quando este o encara ele sorri de forma doce.

O moreno também sorri, mas de forma maliciosa, assustando o ruivo. Lee pulou nele, levando os dois ao chão, beijando seu pescoço e em seguida mordendo a orelha.

- Ah! Lee, para com isso!

- Mas agora agente ta casado, eu tenho esse dever!

- Que dever, o quê!

Lee fez uma cara tristonha, o que fez Gaara se sentir mal. Eles se encaravam, Lee ainda tristonho enquanto o ruivo tentava manter a mesma expressão. Mas nem mesmo o grande Kazekage resistia às meiguices do outro. Sugou todo o orgulho e timides que pode por alguns segundos e deu um selinho em Lee, que nem teve tempo de corresponder, pois o ruivo virou o rosto corado encarando qualquer coisa que não fossem os olhos de Lee.

- Lee...

- O que?

- Eu preciso falar algo muito importante para você...

-...?

**

* * *

**

**Proximo Capitulo: **Sayonara Bye Bye

* * *

Comentário tosco: AEEE FELIZ QUASE-PÁSCOA!!! Apesar que eu to querendo fazer uma OneShot sobre a páscoa o.o' mas nada garante que eu vá ter uma ideia até domingo xDDDD 

Voltando à fic:

Cara, eu amo esse nome "Sayonara Bye Bye" xDDD

E respondendo metade das reviews ao mesmo tempo: SasuNaru é pouco, ja estendi o máximo que eu pudi com os capitulos anteriores u.ù

Narradora: Inútil ¬¬

A sim, o Lemon teve 9 reviews em dois dias o.o' chegou a dar medo xD e mais uma coisa:

**AVISO MUITO, MUITO, MUITO, MUITO...**

Narradora: Chega de tanto 'muito' ¬¬

FeH: Magoei T.T

Narradora: Fala logo ¬¬

**...MUITO, MUITO, MUITO, **(Narradora: ¬¬") **MUITO IMPORTANTE!**

**Especial de Último Capitulo:** Aula de Sexologia com o Hormonio do Gaara!

Mandem suas perguntas sobre... Qualquer coisa o.o' até sobre a privacidade dos personagens se quiserem xD Não vou dar um limite de perguntas, só não garanto que vou responder todas xDDDDD Caso não tenham uma ideia agora, podem me contactar pelo orkut \o (link no profile) Eu realmente NECESSITO das perguntas para que haja um especial xDD

Oh! Sim **OUTRO AVISO**: Pretendo fazer uma fic com a gravides e os filhos :D (nada confirmado): então por favor, podem me sugerir nomes e filhos(garoto/garota/quantos)?? xD  
Possiveis casais e algumas coisas q ja decidi, mas podem mudar: GaaLee (1 filho), SasuNaru (1filho), KankuTen (gemeos), ShikaTema (1 filha - Sora lol), NejiHina (casal de gemeos - Isanagi e Isanami) e SaiSaku (1filho). Bom é isso o.o'

Obrigada \o

**Reviews:**

**Giza:**

FeH: _(aponta acusadoramente)_ HÁ! Ò.Ó

Narradora: O que foi agora? ¬¬

FeH: A fic dela me deprimiu por duas horas ÒÓ

Narradora: Você já melhorou agora responde logo a review ¬¬"

FeH: Você tá muito má comigo ultimamente T.T

Narradora: Faz alguns capitulos que eu não comento nada interesante T.T

FeH: Nunca mais escrevo um lemon T.T Mas q bom que gostou!!! º-º

Narradora: NÃO ME IGNORE Ò.Ó

FeH: Brigada Gizaaaa ;D

**Mari no Tochi**:

FeH: Dicupaaaaaaaaaa...!! Deu pani na minha cabeça depois de pensar tanto no Lemon T.T

Narradora: Inuteeeeeeeeeel XD

FeH: Você bebeu hoje?

Narradora: Não. (hick)

FeH: ¬¬"

**Mandy Lua**:

FeH: PQP q review enorme x.x E eu to morrendo de sono xDD (responder review de noite não é uma boa ideia) _(relendo review)_

Meia hora depois

FeH: Sim, é o meu primeiro Lemon xDDDDDDD Sabia que não estava grande coisa n.n _(lendo segundo e terveiro paragrafos)_

Mais meia hora depois

Neji: Eu sou perfeito qualquer casal comigo será perfeito u.u

Hinata: Neji-niisan?? o\o

FeH: O argumento de serem primos ja ta velho, nem tenta usar XD E sim, foi dessa fic mesmo. _(lendo quarto pararafo)_

4 horas depois

Temari: QUEREMOS A SORA! QUEREMOS A SORA!

FeH: CARAMBA EU JA DISSE QUE XXXXXXXXXXXX (censurado por ser spoiler) AGORA SE CONFORME Ò.Ó _(ultimos paragrafos)_

300 mil anos depois

Neji: Me nego a continuar a falar qualquer coisa ¬¬

FeH: IÇAE xDDDD E eu já estou melhor sim brigada xDDDD Bom ta ai o resto dessa joça e viva o hormonio do Gaara \o/ (não q isso tenha haver com a review, mas estava afim de falar xD) A proposito, eu gosto de receber reviews grandes, só estou com sono no momento xD

**Meygan Kaname**:

FeH: Eba! Otra review enorme, pena q to com sono xD

Narradora: Vá escrever a fic e responder isso depois ¬¬

FeH: _(relendo review) _ChoIno é tããããããão Kawaii º-º De repente eu coloco eles na proxima fic xDDD Senão a Ino vai acabar encalhada lol

Narradora: OMG! Ela gostou do Lemon Oo

FeH: Ela gostou do Lemon! KYAAAAAA! _(corre em circulos)_ Que felicidade \o/

Hormonio do Gaara: VIVA EU!!! \Òó/ VOU TER UM ESPECIAL SÓ MEU!!! YEAH!

FeH: Nem acreditou que você fez fama xD

Hormonio do Gaara: Eu fazer fama era obvio, só tem tarada nesse troço xD

FeH: NÃO FALE ASSIM DOS LEITORES ÒÓ

Hormonio: Mas é a verdade n.n

Narradora: Ele tem razão u.u

FeH: Fui "Ownada" ¬¬" bem... Obrigada pelas palavras bonitas e esta aí o resto da joça xDDDD

**Aquarius no Kitsune**:

Hormonio do Gaara: LEVANTEI!!!!! YEAH!!!!!!!!

FeH: Agora eu tava pensando... O que exatamente é o Hormonio do Gaara...? o.o

Hormonio do Gaara: Não sei, só sei que sou gostoso n.n

FeH: _(hemorragia nasal) _Duplo sentido... o.o' Obrigada pelos parabens lol xDDDD Sim sim MUUUITAS fics xDDD MUUUUITOS GaaLee, MUUUUITOS a cansei de falar ¬¬" Bom, SasuNaru não vai ter Lemon xD Falei no primeiro cap que a perticipação deles é pequena x.x

Deidara: KABOM NO CONCELHO!!! YEAH!!!! Ò.\l

FeH: Deus... ¬¬

**badscout**:

FeH: Agora é outro dia e eu não estou mais com sono \o/

Narradora: Você devia responder as reviews no mesmo dia ¬¬

FeH: Entããããoooo...

Narradora: Você ama me ignorar neh? ¬¬

FeH: SasuNaru é total limitado ç.ç ... Infelizmente não vai ter muito deles não, mas eu ja disse isso no primeiro capitulo ò.ó

Conselheiro Extra 1: Nós so queremos o melhor para essas criaturas inuteis ¬¬"

FeH: Eu vo te mata ainda :D

Concelheiro Extra 1: ÒÓ...!!

FeH: Brigada os elogioooos!!! Ta ai o resto da joça xDDD

**naáh-chan**:

FeH: Sim ç.ç Conselheiros maus T.T

Concelheiros: VOCÊ QUE NOS CRIOU!!! Ò.Ó

Narradora: Autora má! MORTE A ELA!!!!!!! O¬O

FeH: ÒÓ...!!

**Akane Kyo**:

FeH: SasuNaru é extra nessa fic meo deus T.T e não se preocupe com as criticas ao Lemon, eu não esperava muita coisa XDDDDDDDDDD Bom, taí o resto xD

**xX KiTSunE Xx**:

FeH: lol pesquisa sux \o\ Vlw as palavras bonitas - apesar de que eu sai implorando reviews no MSN xD, fazer o que, primeiro lemon, eu tava preocupada ç.ç. Bom taí, att xDDD

**Uchiha Danii-chan**:

FeH: GaaLee ainda tão maus x.x e SasuNaru não vai ter muito não xP mas a certeza é com o proximo e ultimo capitulo n.n Bom, taí essa coisaaaa \o\ Vlw a review!!

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


	11. Sayonara Bye Bye mais Aula de Sexologia

Ultimo Capitulo i.i

Que depois de brigar muito com o eu cnsegui postar i.i

E eu gostaria de dizer umas palavrinhas antes T.T

HORMONIO DO GAARA RULEZ \Òó/

**

* * *

**

**O Gennin e o Kazekage**

**Capitulo 11 **

**Sayonara Bye Bye **

Estavam todos reunidos na saída da Vila Oculta da Areia. Era o momento da partida da equipe de Konoha.

- Tchau Teeeeeeeen!!!!!

- Tchau Kankyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!

- Vocês ficaram bem amigos, né? – Brinca a irmã.

- Cala a boca, Temari. – Rebate Kankuro.

- Você vai ficar bem Temari? – Pergunte o seu querido namorado, que depois do acontecido havia se tornado mais responsável.

- Claro. Nos vemos em breve.

Os dois dão um selinho de despedida.

Apesar de tudo, ninguém parecia perceber, ou simplesmente ignorava os dois junto deles, Lee e Gaara, ambos se encarando tristes.

- Vamos logo. – Manda Sasuke, já distante deles.

- TCHAU GENTE! – Berra Naruto, ao lado do moreno.

O ruivo e o moreno se encaram ainda mais tristes. Gaara entrega o chapéu de Kage para o maior, esboçando um sorriso, Lee sorri um pouco em retribuição, segura a mão de Gaara e coloca algo nela, em seguida sussurra em seu ouvido e vai embora.

- Você vai ficar bem? – Pergunta Temari, preocupada.

- Hn...

- Foi melhor assim. – Diz Kankuro indo embora.

Temari olha para Gaara um tanto triste, mas em seguida segue o irmão. Gaara, por sua vez, olha para o que Lee havia lhe dado: A aliança.

_"Dê para a próxima pessoa especial que você conhecer"_ Foi o que ele disse.

- Lee... – Apertou o anel forte e o levou contra o peito.

- Foram embora finalmente! – Desabafa um conselheiro, aliviado.

Gaara o olha com ódio.

- Porque me encaras assim? – Indaga ele.

- Para que serve um Kazekage? – Pergunta, mas não espera resposta e vai embora.

**xXxXxXx **

O Kage estava agora em sua sala, exercendo o trabalho que lhe foi dado. Sem vontade nenhuma, apenas passava as folhas enquanto pensava em outra coisa. Com a cabeça já quase estourando de dor jogou-a na mesa e resolveu que dormiria por ali mesmo se Temari não tivesse invadido o local.

- OIIIIII MANINHO!!! – Berra ela, mas o irmão prefere ignorar e continuar a tentar dormir. – Eu sei que você está acordado! Eu trouxe biscoitos! – Continua a falar. – Vamos, anime-se. – Diz ela, passando um biscoito perto do resto dele, sem ter resposta desiste, coloca o prato de biscoitos encima da mesa e senta-se. – Gaara... Eu sei que você não está bem, mas... – Ela não sabia o que falar, então começa a fazer um cafuné na cabeça do irmão, que ainda assim não reage.

A sala se mantém em silêncio até que alguém o quebra ao entrar na sala.

- Olá, Kazekage-sama, Temari-san. – Cumprimenta a velha conselheira.

- Olá. – Responde apenas Temari.

- Você poderia nos deixar à sos, Temari-san?

- Claro. – A loira se levanta e retira-se da sala.

A conselheira senta-se no mesmo lugar em que Temari estava antes. O Kage se levanta vagarosamente e vira-se para encará-la.

- O que quer? – Pergunta friamente.

- Conversar, apenas.

- Seja breve.

- O que você acha que um Kazekage é?

- Nada. – Responde ele, pegando um biscoito e comendo.

A conselheira da um risinho.

- Porque está rindo?

- O que você achava que um Kage era?

- Eu achava...? Que era quem protegeria a vila, e quem tomaria as melhores decisões para ela.

A conselheira se levanta e vai em direção à porta.

- Só isso? - Pergunta ele.

- Sabe... Acho que a vila vai sobreviver se ficar um dia sem seu Kage.

- Como...? – Pergunta confuso.

- Porque você não honra o que pensava ser um Kage? - Diz e retira-se, a velha conselheira.

**xXxXxXx**

A equipe de Shikamaru estava voltando sem muita pressa.

- Lee! Você está ficando para trás! – Berravam incessantemente os companheiros varias vezes.

- _Gomen..._ – Sempre respondia ele, meio triste, desviando os olhos do presente do Kazekage.

- Se quiser nós vamos à frente, você pode vir depois. – Sugere Shikamaru.

- Sim, por favor. – Responde o moreno, vendo eles se afastarem.

Perdendo-os de vista senta-se na árvore e coloca o chapéu de Kazekage ao contrario, de forma que os panos em volta dele ficassem à sua frente. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e ficou fitando o chão enquanto pensava em absolutamente nada.

- Posso entrar? – Ele ouve uma voz conhecida, acompanhada do rosto mais lindo à seus olhos.

- Gaara-kun? – O ruivo sorri, meio tímido. – GAARA! O que...! – Lee se levanta entusiasmado e acaba batendo sua cabeça contra a do ruivo.

- Lee, seu idiota!

- _Gomeeeeen..._ – Diz ele, esfregando a cabeça. Logo se levanta e oferece ajuda para o Kage, que aceita. – Porque está aqui, não deveria estar na vila?

- Bobo. – Era o melhor que ele podia fazer para xingar o outro. – Eu sou o Kazekage, eu decido o que vai acontecer daqui para à frente com a vila, e isso inclui você nela.

- Gaara-kun...

6 Anos Depois 

- Temari-san! Chegamos.

- Finalmente! Lee, Gaara-sama. A Temari está preparando a comida.

- Shikamaru-kun! – Grita Lee, cumprimentando o amigo.

- Onde está ela?

Shikamaru olha o Kage, e logo entende a pergunta.

- Ali dentro. – Aponta para um porta.

Os três vão até ela e Shikamaru a abre, dentro do recinto havia uma pessoa, uma criança jovem, 5 anos na verdade, sentada à frente de uma mesa baixa assistindo à TV.

- Eles chegaram. – Diz Shikamaru.

A criança se vira, era uma garota de cabelos loiros escuros presos em Maria-chiquinha espigadas, sem franja e olhos azuis escuros, que agora encarava os dois bem abertos.

- Tio Gaara, tio Lee! – Gritou a menina indo em direção ao tio ruivo e subindo no colo dele. – Tio, tio, como ta lá em Suna? Trouxe presente?

- Sora! – Repreende Shikamaru, a pequena apenas se encolhe, usando Gaara como proteção.

- Trouxemos presentes sim, Sora. – Fala Lee, sorrindo para a sobrinha.

- E quando que o primo nasce??

Os dois ficaram vermelhos... Gaara chegou a soltar a menina que caiu direto no chão.

- Aie!!

- B-Bem... Sora-chan... – Começa o moreno. – Nós ainda não pensamos sobre isso.

A menina infla as bochechas e faz cara de brava.

- Tio bobo! – Sora chuta a canela de Lee, mostra a língua e corre para a cozinha.

- Sora! – Grita o pai. Depois volta-se para Lee. – Desculpe por ela... – Cozinha novamente. – SORA!!!

O querido papai vai até a cozinha sendo seguido pelos visitantes. Sora estava observando a mamãe cozinhar como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Oi Lee. Oi Meu Ruivo. O que aconteceu agora Shika?

- A Sora chutou o Lee.

- De novo??

- N-Não se preocupem com isso...! – Tenta ajudar, Lee.

- SORA!! – Grita Temari.

- Mas mamãe! A culpa é deles que não me dão um priminho!

- Um primo...? – Pergunta a loira. Logo olha para os dois, que estavam meio sem jeito. – Sabe... Ela tem razão. – Temari ri sozinha.

- Tsc. – Gaara vira o rosto rubro.

* * *

**Aula de Sexologia com o Hormônio do Gaara **

(As perguntas são tão discretas que eu acho que deveria ter aumentado o rate da fic xD)

Hormônio: É IÇAE!!!! \Òó/

Platéia: AEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!! \o/

FeH: Porque você não tem plaquinha mandando a platéia fazer as coisas?? ÒÓ

Hormônio: A platéia faz sozinha.

FeH: Como isso?? ÒÓ

Hormônio: Eu sou O CARA queria o que?? A plateia me ama!! ;D

FeH: ISSO NÃO PODE SER VERDADE! ÒÓ

Hormônio: Ta com inveja porque eu faço mais sucesso que você! ;P

FeH: Nada haver! ÒÓ

Narradora: Tudo haver.

FeH: Até tu! Ç.Ç

Narradora: Sempre que eu puder irei contra você, não finja que não sabe. ¬¬

FeH: CARACA! Ninguém me ama nessa fic ÒÓ

Hormônio e Narradora: Não.

FeH: VOCÊS VÃO ME VER DENOVO! _(saída triunfal)_

Narradora: Grande novidade ¬¬

FeH: POW! Não estraga a minha saída triunfal! ÒÓ

Hormônio: Owned!

FeH: Ò.Ó...!! _(sai)_

Narradora: Owned? Owned?? OWNED!! Não tinha algo mais criativo não? ¬¬

Hormônio: Você é mais chata que os Neurônios...

Narradora: E o que me importa? ¬¬

Hormônio: Eu mando nessa cabeça ¬¬

Narradora: AGENTE TA NA CABEÇA DO GAARA??

Hormônio: Duh ¬¬

**- Senhor Hormônio do Gaara, o que o Lee fez para você se levantar? **

Hormônio: Bom, minha cara pessoa com mente poluída, o Lee-sama...

Narradora: Sama?? ¬¬

Hormônio: Sai dessa cabeça! ÒÓ

Narradora: Ta bom... Ta bom... _(sai)_

Hormônio: O Lee...

Deidara: Art is a... CADE OS NEURONIOS?? i.\l

Hormônio: Pow! O que você ta fazendo aqui?? ÒÓ

Deidara: Foram muitas reviews pedindo que eu explodisse eles:D

Hormônio: Eles estão ali ó. _(aponta um jaula com eles presos dentro)_

Deidara: Legal º.\l

Hormônio: Como eu ia dizendo...

Deidara: Art is a... BANG!

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

Hormonio: O que infernos você fez?? ºOº

Deidara: Explodi. n.\l

Hormônio: NÓS ESTAMOS DENTRO DA CABEÇA DO GAARA-SAMA!! ºOº

**xXxXxXx **

Gaara: Ai que enxaqueca... i.i

**- De onde vêem os bebes? **

Hormônio: _(pega fantoches)_ Primeiro tem a mamãezinha e o papaizinho, aí quando eles se gostam mesmo, muito, muito, pra caramba, de verdade...

Deidara: O que exatamente você está fazendo? ¬.\l

Hormônio: Explicando para ela sobre os bebes! ÒÓ

Deidara: E porque assim? ¬.\l

Hormônio: para manter o _rate_ da fic i.i

Deidara: Era melhor contar logo da cegonha -.\l

Hormônio: Mas essa história nem é de verdade! ÒÓ

Deidara: Não?!?! ºO\l _(capota)_

Hormônio: o.o'

**- Pergunta pessoal para o hormônio... Você já levantou sem ter a presença física do Lee? Quero dizer, já levantou sem ter outra pessoa presente no local? **

_Resposta censurada para manter o rate da fic... E a pouca dignidade que ainda resta do Gaara... ¬¬_"

Hormônio: Faz de conta que eu me importo ¬¬

Deidara: _(ainda desmaiado por ter descoberto que a cegonha não traz os bebês... Pobre DeiDei _i.i

Hormônio: O Gaara...

Deidara: CEGONHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA TT.\l

Hormônio: Seu filho da (beeeeeeeeeep) você não tava dormindo?? ÒÓ

Deidara: Eu tive um pesadelo onde eu estava saindo de dentro da mamãe... TT.\l

Hormônio: Ta e daí? ¬¬

Deidara: Todo mundo sabe que é a cegonha! Ò.\l

Hormônio: Mas não é a cegonha! ÒÓ

Dedara: ºO\l...!!

**- QUEM FOI O FDP **(Era uma vez o rate "T" da fic xD)** QUE DEDUROU O GAARA E O LEE PROS CONSELHEIROS? **

Deidara: Eu tenho que explodir alguma coisa pra me sentir melhor... TT.\l

Hormônio: _(aponta)_ Foi ele o FDP ¬¬

FDP: _(saindo de fininho)_ Ein?? O.o'

_**KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! **_

Deidara: _Geijutsu wa... Bokuhatsu da._º-\l

Hormônio: Gaara-sama! ºOº

**xXxXxXx **

Lee: Gaara-chaaaaaaaaannnn...! Eu trouxe uma roupinha nova pra você!! º¬º

Gaara: Hoje não, eu to com dor de cabeça. x.x

Lee: Ç-Ç

**

* * *

E a fic chegou à seu final:D **

Não vou responder as reviews por pura e boa preguiça ¬¬"

Agora eu tenho que me ajeitar com a escola, então não terão muitas fics de longos capítulos, mas idéias são o q não falta xD e preguiça também!! xDDDD

**Próxima Fic**: (Oneshot) Teoria da Minhoquinha.  
Você já sabe de onde vem os bebês, agora vai saber da onde vem o sexo dos bebês xD  
Com participação especial da Sora ;D

_(Comentário nosense do dia: Legal, taquei até KankuTen nesse negócio Oo)_

Ah! Sim... A provável próxima fic de muitos capítulos será: **Strawberry Milkshake**, onde os casais que terão( nem que seja uma ponta) são: GaaLee (Duh), SasuNaru(¬¬), KankyTen(the beast hetero :D), GaaNaru (ainda estou engolindo essa ¬¬), NejiHina, SakuLee (também quero saber onde meus neurônios estão ¬¬) e por ultimo e realmente o menos importante: GaaIno (sim, eu estou sóbria ¬¬)... Só que está vai demorar, mas vou (tentar) caprichar xD

Acho que era só isso que eu queria falar o.o'

Bom, até a próxima meus queridos letores ;D

Narradora: Eu também quero falar ¬¬

FeH: Some daqui nojenta ¬¬

Narradora: Não.

FeH: O que você quer? ¬¬

Narradora: Você não falou da minha nova fic n.n

FeH: O Gennin e o Kazekage acabou! Ou seja: VOCÊ acabou! ÒÓ

Narradora: _Princess Prince_, é a minha nova fic... :D

FeH: CHEGA DE PROPRAGANDA!

Narradora:...Que vai demorar, pois sou uma pobre dama extremamente ocupada i.i Mas é obvio que sairá antes de Strawberry Milkshake n.n

FeH: ¬¬"

Hormônio: Eu também morri depois dessa fic? i.i

FeH: Você não.

Narradora: EI! ÒÓ

* * *

_**Campanha Insentive Mais Historias!**:_ Mande uma review! Para escritores mais felizes! 8D (ou o Akamaru morde o seu nariz! ò.ó)_ by _FeH-Chan ;D 


End file.
